Quitter un enfer pour un autre
by Serrena Snape
Summary: HPSDA. Qu'y a t'il derrière le voile ? C'est une bonne question ? Et si s'était une voie vers la terre du milieu.
1. Chapter 1

**Quitter un enfer pour un autre.**

**§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§**

**Aïe ! Oh ...non merde! **

**Ne me dites pas que je viens de basculer. **

**Eh si ! je viens de me prendre un sort, sortie de je ne sais où et je viens de basculer dans cette PUTAIN D'ARCHE !! de merde !!!!**

**Je sais qu'à cet instant je ne reviendrais jamais dans mon monde. En même temps, vu ce qu'il est devenu, ce n'est pas plus mal. Plus rien ne retient. maintenant. Pourquoi tu m'à demander de faire cela, mon ami.**

**De toute manière je ne pourrais pas retomber dans un tel enfer. Je me sens flotter, planer. C'est assez agréable comme sensation.**

**Outch, par contre l'atterrissage faudra revoir, ça laisse à désiré. Je viens de faire un magnifique rouler bouler dans ...l'herbe ????**

**Il fait jour, un magnifique soleil m'explose les yeux. Un vent frais s'engouffre dans mes cheveux brun. Que ça fais du bien. J'entend le chant des oiseaux, la verdure de l'herbe et des arbres est un ravissement pour mes yeux et deux hommes s'approche de moi l'épée aux points.**

**Oh oh, ça sent le roussit.**

**Sans chercher à comprendre, je passe en mode auto-défense et me met en position de combat. Ils sont arrivés à ma hauteur, le premier homme me menace en mettant son épée sous la gorge. D'un mouvement rapide, je bascule vers le bas, lui fait sauter son épée des mains et l'attrappe en plein vol pour à mon tour le menacer de ma main droite armé de son arme. Le second homme avait tenté de s'interposer mais je parvient à lui broyer la main et le menace avec sa propre épée, sa main prisonnière de la mienne sur la garde. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux bleu glacé.**

**Pourtant mon coeur s'emballe et ma respiration déjà très rapide deviens saccader. Comment un simple regard de cet inconnu peut il me faire autant d'effet. **

**- ASSEZ !!!**

**Un homme brun, les cheveux long attaché en demi queue, des yeux d'un vert pâle, habillè d'une tunique grise argenté et ...aux oreilles pointus ???? **

**Ah tiens interessant ?! Dans quel monde je suis tombé ?**

**- Je m'en charge, mon seigneur. dit un autre homme brun coupe un carré. Tiens son visage ne met pas inconnu.**

**Je le vois pointer vers moi ...UNE BAGUETTE !!!!! **

**Merde un sorcier. je lance un légère onde de choc pour virer les deux hommes près de moi et me defend d'un Protego de l'expelliarmus qui m'arrive droit dessus. Merci la magie sans baguette.**

**Le brun est surpris mais se reprend très vite. Le combat s'engage vraimment quant je sors ma baguette de son étuis attaché à mon poignet. J'enchaîne les sorts d'attaque et de défences. L'homme se défent assez bien mais il ne fait pas le poid. **

**Le combat s'achève quant je l'immobilise grâce à la télékinésie à 20 centimètres de sol. Je le fais voler jusqu'à moi où j'en j'arrive enfin à le reconnaître. non impossible !**

**Il est mort il y a des années, il est mort en basculant dans l'arche, comme moi.**

**- Sirius Black. dit je étonnée.**

**Je le laisse tomber sur le sol. Méfiant il me scrute et m'observe avec intensité. Son regard se porte sur ma cape et sur l'écusson qu'elle porte. Ses yeux s'agrandisse sous le coup de la surprise.**

**- L'ordre du phénix. Dit il d'une voix rauque. Comment va t-il , Comment va Harry ? s'exclama t'il supliant.**

**Mon visage devient neutre et implassible. Non je ne peux lui dire.**

**- Potter a vaincu Voldemort et il est maintenant plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.**

**Son visage se détend me fit un large sourire.**

**- Il a réussi. Mon harry à réussi ! Exulta t'il. Désolé pour l'acceuil mais les rares sorciers qui passe par l'arche se révélent dangeureux. Ils n'acceptent qu'il ne peuvent repartir ou que les Elfes leur soit supérieurs. Désolé mademoiselle, mais vous aller devoir vivre dans ce monde. J'en suis navré mais il n'y a aucun moyen de repartir de la terre du millieu.**

**- Cela je l'avait compris, merci. Dit je hargueuse.**

**- Mais comment vous appeler vous ?**

**Aïe, attention instant de vérité.**

**- Serena, Serena Snape.**

**Il me regarde avec des yeux grosse comme des soucoupes. Un leger rictus s'inscrit sur mes lèvres.**

**- Impossible. Souffla t'il**

**- Oui c'est ce que mon père a dit lorsqu'il à su qui j'était. **

**- Comment cette horrible chauve sourie à t'il pu engendrer une femme aussi belle ?**

**- Ca c'est ce qu'à dit Potter.**

**Il éclate de rire qui ressemble à un aboiement qu'autre chose, puis il se reprend.**

**- Venez, vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vais vous présenter et vous parler du monde dans lequel vous êtes. Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente Serena Snape, sorcière. Serena je vous présente , le seigneur Elrond, un seigneur Elfe. **

**- Oui j'avais remarqué. Dit je sarcastiquement. Charmantes oreilles.**

**Black pouffe de rire puis se reprend.**

**- On peut dire que tu n'a pas ta langue dans ta poche, toi. dit il d'un ton faussement de reproche**

**- Oui on dit que j'ai la langue de vipère de ma mère et l'esprit acèré de mon père.**

**- Ouch, mon fillieul à du morffler avec toi.**

**Je lui fit un sourire carnassier.**

**- Tu ne peut pas imaginer. Puis je me tourne vers le seigneur Elrond, c'est certainement un roi vu son maintient. Mon seigneur, veuillez me pardonner pour mon franc parler, mais comme l'a fait remarquer Mr Black, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me cacher derrière des paroles politiquement correcte, quitte à froisser mon interlocuteur.**

**- Je vous prie je n'ai rien à pardonner. La franchise est une qualité que j'apprécie. Au moins avec elle, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Par contre, votre technique de combat est assez ...originale. Mais permettez moi de vous présenter vos "agrésseurs". Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et Légolas, prince de Mirkwood, fils de Traudruil.**

**Aragorn , un brun coupe au carré les yeux bleus gris, mal rasé, à l'allure d'un mercenaire. Son visage a quelque que chose de gracieux et d'apaisant.**

**Légolas, lui...au mon dieu, c'est lui. C'est ses yeux bleus qui m'ont...çà y'est mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau. Un grand blond fin et élancé, portant une tunique marron qui ne laisser aucun doute sur sa musculature, une peau blanche et qui se masse la main en faisant des grimaces de douleurs en me regardant avec intensité.**

**- Navré pour ça. dit je avec un léger sourire.**

**Il me jette un regard neutre et part sans m'adresser la parole. Mais il se prend pour qui celui là.**

**- Excuser le comportement de mon ami Dame Snape Dit Aragorn d'une voix grave et chaude, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de se faire malmener par une femme.**

**Ah encore un macho. Je suis déçu. Par mes gardes, je laisse transparaître, quelque instant, mon âme. Je sais que le seigneur Elrond y a vu quelque bride de mon passé. Pour aragorn j'en suis moins sûr. L'elfe me lance un regard de surprise puis se reprend rapidement.**

**§§§§§§§§§§ POV Legolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Par Varda, je n'ai jamais vu une femme comme elle. Elle aurait pu me tuer sans que je ne puisse faire un seul geste. Froisser ? non. **

**Stupéfait ? Oh que oui. **

**Et ce regard. Deux billes noirs, brilliante et scintillante, entourer par des grand cils.**

**Même phisiquement, elle ne ressemble en rien aux différentes femmes que j'ai connu. Pour la plupart, les femme elfes sont grande mais peu de forme, d'une très grande beauté mais un peu androgime. Elle, elle est de taille moyenne, un petit nez, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, possedait des formes genéreuse que je devinais sous son pantalon de cuir noir ou son haut moulant, lui aussi noir.**

**Pour la première fois de ma longue vie d'elfe, j'ai fuis.**

**J'ai fuis devant son regard de braise et son sourire géner.**

**J'ai fuis face à ces cheveux noir corbeau parfaitement bouclés, doux et soyeux.**

**J'ai fuis devant son corp parfait, que j'aimerais prendre dans mes bras et faire frissonner sous mes carresses.**

**J'ai fuis parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire face à elle.**

**Je m'éloingne d'eux, faisant mine de m'entraîner au tir à l'arc. J'entend Aragorn s'excuser de mon comportement. Mais je sais très bien, qu'il ne croit pas en ce qu'il vient de dire et qu'il voudra des expliquations.**

**Mon ami me connait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi irrespectueux.**

**J'ai raison. Alors que le seigneur Elrond et Sirius l'accompagne dans une des chambre, Aragorn se place à mes côté et attend. Il attend que je me décide à parler. Ce que je fais quelque seconde plus tard.**

**- J'ai fuis, j'ai fuis devant elle. Ma voix est enroué.**

**- Pourquoi ? Chuchotte t'il.**

**- Je n'en sais rien.**

**- En est-tu si sûr ?**

**- Je...Je...Elle n'est pas comme les autre femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer.**

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cette femme est étonnante. Belle, semble combative, témérère et entêtée, le tout avec un caractère bien trempé. Mais une chose étrange c'est produit après ton "départ". Cette jeune femme a une âme toumenté et pleine de desépoir. Forte à l'éxterieur mais fragile à l'intérieur.**

**Nous continuons à discuter jusqu'au moment où un étrange affolement s'empart de la maison d'Elrond.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Je me laisse guider par le seigneur Elrond, en compagnie de Black, pour qu'il me mene à ma chambre. Nous discutons calmement lorsqu'une jeune elfe arrive affoler.**

**- Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Nous avons un problème. La fièvre du jeune hobbit refuse de baisser. Nous avons essayer tout les remèdes possible. mais rien y fait. Si il continue comme cela, il va mourir même si sa plaie est guérie.**

**Elrond presse le pas et nous arrivons dans une chambre faiblement éclairée. Un petit corp est allongé sur le lit. Mais c'est un enfant !!!**

**Ah non, bien qu'il en ai la taille. Les cheveux chatain clair blouclé, de grand pieds velus et de grosses oreilles pointue, bien différentes des elfes et un visage trempé de. sueur. Le visage de l'elfe inquiét se tourne vers moi.**

**- Pouvez nous aider. Notre magie est inefficace face à cette fièvre. Pouvez faire quelque chose ?**

**- Je vais voir.**

**Je suis septique, je ne suis pas médicomage moi, j'ai quelque base mais rien de plus. Je lance un sort sur le jeune hobbit pour connaître sa température. Quoi !! 42, 7 mais c'est énorme.**

**- Depuis combien temps il est dans cet état ?**

**- 3 jours. repondit la garde malade.**

**- Je n'ai aucune potion pour faire basser cette fièvre et je ne peut en faire, je ne sais rien des plantes qui se trouve dans votre monde. On va employé la bonne vielle méthode. Préparer moi un bain suffisament grand pour nous acceuillir tous les deux et qu'il soit à chaleur humaine, de l'eau tiéde, vite !!!**

**Après accord du seigneur, la jeune elfe, s'éxcute, en sortant rapidement de la chambre.**

**- Black, aidez moi à le déshabillé. On doit l'immerger dans l'eau.**

**On le déshabille rapidement, ne lui laissant ce qui semble pour moi l'ancètre du boxer, un petit short en guise de son vétement.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, je trouve dans un bain d'eau tiède avec le garçon dans les bras. Après passer devant eux avec le garçon dans les bras de Sirius, Aragorn et Légolas nous ont suivit. J'enlève ma cape et mon top et me retrouve en soutien gorge de dentelle noir devant 4 hommes légerment rouge de géne de voir ma nudité parcielle. Au bout de quelque minutes, la voix de Sirius brise ce silence particulièrement plombant.**

**- Qui t'a fait cela ? Me demanda t'il d'une voix douce et enroué en effleurant mon dos.**

**De nombreuses cicatrices le parcourt et le mot " pute" y est marquer au fer rouge. Des flashs du passé se succédes, souffrance, douleur, desépoir. Je ferme les yeux pour me reprendre et lui adresse un sourire contraint.**

**- La guerre ne fut simple pour personne. Petit souvenir de Lucius Malfoy et de ses compagnons.**

**Je sens Black tremblait derrière moi. Il s'appraître à dire quelque chose mais je le coupe sur sa lancé.**

**- Laisser moi seule, s'il vous plais. Supliais je.**


	2. Chapter 2

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§**

**Comment peut on faire cela à une femme ? Comment peut on commettre un acte aussi babarre ? Mon corp tremble d'une rage sans nom. Toute ses cicatrices, ce mot infame gravée dans sa chair si douce et ferme. J'ai des envies de meurtres. **

**- Sirius que ce passe t'il dans ton monde ? Demande ai je brusquement.**

**Depuis l'arrivé de Black part l'arcade, il a toujours refusé de parler de son passé, sauf au seigneur Elrond. Mais aujourd'hui je veux savoir.**

**Sirius pousse un soupir de lassitude et commence son récit. Leur guerre pour la pureté des races, le rôle de son fillleuil, Voldemort, leur seigneur noir, tout. Mais il ne peux me renseigner sur le passé de Serena, il ne la connaissait pas, juste son père.**

**Mes compagnons se retirent et je retourne au bassin. Je reste éloingné. Je la regard, elle est si belle. **

**Elle regarde le jeune Frodon, ses yeux mélancoliques, elle carresse son visage du bouts des doigts, avec grâce et douceur. Tel une mère.**

**Je reste là, à la regarder durant plusieurs heures, ne me lassant pas de la vision qu'elle m'offre.**

**Frondon se reveille complétement déshorianté. Graçe à mon ouïe, j'entend parfaitement leur conversation.**

**- Bonjours, dit elle avec un doux sourire.**

**- ...**

**- Alors si tu te demande qui je suis. Mon nom est Serena. Et si tu te demande ce que tu fais en train de barboter dans l'eau, je dirait que c'était pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Comment te sent tu ?**

**- Fatigué et j'ai soif.**

**- C'est normal, lutter contre la fièvre t'a demander beaucoup d'énergie. Comment t'appelle tu ?**

**- Frodon.**

**Je la regarde sortir de l'eau avec son fardeau et se diriger vers l'interieur de la deumeure.**

**Je me hate de trouver Elrond, qui discute avec Aragorn et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la chambre du garçon.**

**Nous avons juste le temps d'arriver qu'elle en ressort.**

**- Comment va t'il ? Demande Elrond**

**- Il va bien. La fièvre est tomber et je lui ai donner une potion. Il sera sur pied demain, près à courrir un cent mètre, demain. Pour le moment il dort. Il devrait se reveiller dans la matinée.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donner cette potion dès le début ? Questionne Sirius.**

**- Parce qu'elle augmente l'afflux sanguin et le renouvellement des cellules, mais avec la fièvre qui le rongeait, cela l'aurait tuer. Expliqua t'elle calmement.**

**- Et vous ? Comment vous sentez vous ? Demandais je.**

**Elle me regard, surprise d'entendre ma voix.**

**- Eh bien, je viens de passer 4 heures à barboter dans l'eau quasiment froide, j'ai la peau toute frippée, je suis trempée jusqu'au os, à demi nue, je me les cailles et je suis à deux doigt de me coucher par terre pour dormir. A part ça, ça va.**

**Un rictus m'échappe et elle me lance un doux sourire, qui me réchauffe le coeur.**

**§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Foncombe est une cité magnifique. Faîtes de vielle pierres, de voutes et de colonne tel une cathédrale, des branches et liannes s'enroulent et s'entre lance un peu partout. Oui Foncombe est un véritable havre de paix.**

**Une bonne douche chaude, un bon lit et des draps propres et je suis tomber comme une masse. Pour la première fois en six ans, j'ai passer ma première nuit sans être sur mes gardes. **

**Peu après mon reveil, une servante, du nom de Maéwin, m'apporta mon petit déjeuner composé de fruit et d'un pain assez étrange, du lembas. Calé en trois bouchée, pratique comme truc.**

**Après ma sortie de ma douche, la servante avait disparue, mais avait laissé des vétements propre sur le lit.**

**QUOI !!!! **

**UNE ROBE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Non !!!!!!! Ya foutage de gueule. Ahhhhhh l'enfer, Je n'ai pas porter de robe depuis 4 ans, pour le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione. AhHhhhhhh !!!!! Enfer et damnation**

**Bon de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Heureusement, elle est marron foncé, en velour assez leger. Cintré à la taille, la mettant en valeur, les épaules dénudées, les manches sont énormément evasé, arrivant jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. La jupe touche les bout de mes pied et de jolie dorrure orne le bas.**

**A peine ai je enfilé la robe que la servante refait irruption dans la chambre. A croire qu'elle m'espionnait.**

**- Si madame me le permet, je souhaiterais vous coiffé. c'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux aussi bouclés.**

**Et voilà, je me retrouve en train de me faire étirer, torsader, épinglé, trésser, pincer, perler...etc**

**Son travail terminé, Mes cheveux ont été ramener en demi queue trésser, des perles et des fils dorér se faufile entre mes boucles qu'elle à laissé tomber en casscade dans mon dos.**

**- Maéwin, c'est une merveille, tu as des doigt de fée.**

**- Merci madame. Me répondit la jeune elfe en rougissant.**

**Une autre servante arrive.**

**- Excuser moi de vous déranger, mais le seigneur Elrond vous fait dire qu'il vous attend pour s'entretenir avec vous.**

**- Bien je suis prête, je vous suit.**

**Monter, descendre, droite, gauche, remonter, redescendre ...l'enfer cette ville est un véritable labyrinthe, je vais me paumer pendant trois semaines !!**

**Je retrouve Elrond à proximité d'un petit kiosque, où d'autre personne sont présente.**

**- Ah bonjours, dame Serena. La mode elfique vous va à ravir. Me dit il avec serieux**

**Tu te font de ma gueule là, je vais t'arracher les yeux.**

** Mais je me contante de lui envoyer un regard de la mort que tue.**

**Il ne semble pas vraimment mal le prendre et je distingue même un sourire. Mrffffffff**

**- Bon parlons sérieusement. Serena, le monde dans lequelle vous avait atterrit est en prois à une guerre qui ne va par tarder à se déclarer. **

**Il m'explique rapidement, Sauron, Sarommane, les orcs, Frondon, l'anneau, le conseil... Bref encore un enfoiré, venue des ténébres qui veux répendre le choas. Quand es ce que je pourrais avoir une vie simple, sans guerre sans mort sans douleur. Je soupire, je suis las**

**Nous pénétrons dans le kiosque, le silence s'installe. Je prend place près d'Elrond. J'obeserve les personnes présentes. Aragorn, et Sirius sont côte à côte. Frodon est assis près d'un viel homme aux cheveux gris à longue barbe. A croire qu'il y a un Albus Dumbeldore dans chaque monde. Albus...Comme vous me manquer vieux diabétique.**

**Je reprend mon observation. Des hommes petits et bourrus ont dirait des nains, un homme bien bati, chatain clair, me regarde avec mefiance et Légolas, lui me regarde avec admiration et insistance. Son regard me transperse de part en part. Mon coeur s'emballe de nouveaux. Mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?**

**- Etrangers venue de terre lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassembler ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du milieu est au bord de la déstruction, nul ne peu y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Expose Elrond d'une voix grave.**

**Il fit une pause puis se tourna vers le hobbit.**

**- Montrez leur l'anneau, Frodon.**

**Je le regarde déposer un anneau d'or sur le socle de marbre et regarde la réactions des autres participant du conseil. Tous semble hypnotisé par cette babiolle surtout l'homme qui me regardait avec méfiance.**

**- Alors c'est vrai. Souffla t'il**

**L'homme se mit à étaler son point de vue, cadeaux, arme contre Sauron, donner au Gondor. Ce con n'a rien compris. Aragorn à raison, il n'a qu'un seul et unique maître Sauron**

**- Mais qu'es ce qu'un rodeur, connait à ces choses ? Demanda t'il médisant.**

**Il commence à me tapper sur le système. Légolas se léve et defend son ami en dévoilant qu'Aragorn n'est pas un simple rodeur mais l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Un roi. **

**L'homme se rassoit en disant que le Gondor n'a jamais eu de Roi et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Puis tous s'enchaîna, le nain Gimli qui tente de détruire l'anneaux, l'homme du Gondor qui décrit la terre du Mordor, L'anneau doit être détruit et tous le monde s'engueule. Même Siruis et le viel homme s'en méle. Seul moi, Elrond et Frodon sommes rester assis. Je le regarde, c'est lui qui l'a amener ici, et je lis dans son regard une acceptation qui le terrorise. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, mais je sais qu'il a peur de leur faire et lui aussi, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il me regarde. Son regard me choque. Harry... Je lui fait un leger signe de tête. Il n'a pas le choix et se leve.**

**- Je vais le faire ! Cria t'il. Personne ne semble l'entendre.**

**- Je vais le FAIRE ! Répéta t il.**

**Le silence s'instale**

**- Bien que, je n'en connaisse pas le moyen. Dit il d'une petite voix**

**Je vis le viel homme inquiét, offrir son soutien suivit d'Aragorn, de Légolas, de Gimli, de Sirius et de l'homme de gondor. Rapidement suivit de trois autre hobbit refusant d'être séparer de Frodon. Puis Elrond me regarde. J'en était sur. Je suis las. Tellement las.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Elle ferme les yeux. Sans avoir parler, elle sait qu'Elrond lui demande de se joindre à nous. Nos suite nous laisse seul et ne reste que la comunauté.**

**- Dame Serena. Supplia Frodon.**

**- Je sais Frodon, mais je dois réfléchir. Dit elle avec douceur**

**- Décidez vous vite, cette communauté à besoin de vous. Pressa Elrond.**

**Elle se léve et lui lance un regard glacial.**

**- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous me demandé ? Je viens de quitter une guerre, et vous me demander de replonger dans une autre. Ce n'es ce que j'avait à l'esprit en allant me coucher hier soir. Cracha t'elle.**

**- Et qu'est ce qu'une femme connait à la guerre. Railla Boromir.**

**Elle donne un accout à son bras droit et une fine lame particulièrement tranchante en sortir. Elle dirige cette lame et s'arrête juste à la gorge du pauvre homme.**

**- Seigneur Boromir, Si c'est pour dire de tel stupidité je vous prirez de garder votre langue dans votre bouche, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous l'arrache. Siffla t'elle menaçante.**

**- Les armes étaient interdite lors de ce conseil. Rappela t'il peu rassurer**

**- Le jours où je ne serez plus armer, je serais morte.**

**Elle retira sa lame de dessous la gorge de Boromir, donna un accout et la lame de retracta pour disparaitre sous la manche de sa robe. Elle tourna les talons et partie sans dire un mot.**

**- Seigneur Boromir. Dit je. Je vous conseil de ne pas trop douter de sa personne. A son arriver, elle nous à malmener et désarmer, Aragorn et moi même, en un rien de temps. **

**- Et je peux vous dire que sa puissance magique est nettement supérieur à la mienne. Indiqua Sirius admiratif. A côté d'elle, je suis un nouveaux née.**

**Je n'avais aucun doute, cette femme est exceptionnelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je marche sans vraimment savoir où aller. J'erre, plongée dans mes pensées. Ignorant les gens qui m'entoure ou qui me regarde.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne veux pas revivre ces horreurs.

Non je ne veux pas.

Mais en même temps quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner.

Quant je repense à Frodon. Je revoir son regard qui me rappele tellement celui de Harry.

Portant un fardeau que l'on n'a pas désiré. Devoir faire quelque chose qui vous terrorise et qui vous paralise de peur.

Peur de perdre ses amis, les personnes que l'on aime.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je percute quelqu'un. Réussit à rester debout je la rattrape inestrémiste.

- Escusez moi, j'était perdu dans mes pensées. Dis je

- Ne vous excusez pas, je l'était moi aussi. Oh ! vous devez être Dame Serena.

- En effet.

- Les servantes ne parlent que de vous. La Dame aux cheveux bouclés. Je suis Arew, fille d'Elrond. Dit elle en me tendant sa main

Je regarde cette femme d'une beauté saissisante, de longs cheveux brun legerement ondulé, un peu plus grande que moi, habillié d'une magnifique robe bleue ciel.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Repondit je en lui serrant la main.

Toute la journée à parler, discuté, lui racontant comment est mon monde, m'expliquant le sien.

En milieu d'après midi. nous avons tellement discuté que nous en étions aux confidence. C'est la première fois que je discute autant avec une personne. Je ne suis pas vraimment quelqu'un de sociable, mais avec Arwen, c'est différent. Elle semble me comprendre sans que je la connaisse vraimment. Quelque chose en elle m'apporte une sérénité et un apaisement sans nom.

- Dit moi Serena, ton coeur est déjà par quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé par moi ? Plaisantais je.

- Non. Dit elle en riant. Je voulais savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est amoureuse. Dit elle perdant sourire.

C'est donc à cela qu'elle pensait lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées.

- Arwen, si tu me disait ce qui tracasse ?

- Je ...Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

- Jusque là je ne vois pas le problème. A moin qu'il soit déjà pris.

- Non...C'est un mortel.

- Ah.

-...

-...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois choisir entre mon amour pour lui et mon amour de mon peuple. Je ne peux choisir.

- La seule question que tu doit de poser c'est, est ce que tu préfere vivre une vie immortel près de ton peuple mais sans l'avoir connue et avoir des regrets ou vivre une vie de mortel loin de ton peuple, mais aucun regret à l'avoir connue, même si tu doit souffrir de sa perte.

- ...

Je regarde la lutte qui se déroule dans son esprit. Son choix sera difficile mais elle doit en faire un. Quelque minutes de silence, je vois ses yeux s'illuminé. Je sais qu'elle vient de choisir son mortel.

J'éclate de rire, rapidement suivit par elle.

- Merci mon amie. Merci pour tes conseils.

- Je ne t'ai pas conseiller. J'ai simplement tourné ta question autrement. Bien maintenant dit moi. C'est quiiii ?

- Tu me promet que tu ne dira rien.

- Promit jurer.

- C'est... Aragorn.

- Ara...?? Il est au courant ?

- Oui. Mais lui dit que je ne doit pas laisser immortalité pour lui. Il dit qu'il ne me mérite pas. Je pense que mon père lui à donner son point de vue.

- Arwen, C'est à toi qu'il revient de donner ton coeur, ton ame et ton immortatlité. Et accessoirement ton corps.

- Serena ! S'exclama t'elle rouge de géne.

- Excuse moi. c'est vrais qu'ici, on ne doit pas parler de ce genre de chose. Coincés.

- Tu ...tu l'a déjà fait. Je veux dire...l'acte charnel ?

- Oui, et si cela peu te rassurer, cela ne fait pas mal, tout depend de comment tu est préparée.

Et voilà ! Je me retrouve en train d'expliquer à une princesse elfique comment rouler le patin du siècle à son preux chevalier ou comment rendre fou de désire un homme par de petits geste ou atouchement anodin. Enfin bref, je lui faite un cour d'éducation sexuel. Délirant !!

En fin d'après midi, une servante nous trouve et nous préviens qu'une soirée est organisé pour saluer le départ de la comunauté. Arwen me dit qu'elle me fait parvenir une robe et qu'elle viendra me chercher et je retourne dans ma chambre, je ne sais comment, afin de me préparer.

Une véritable splendeur, une robe de couleur rouge sang est posé sur mon lit. D'une matière qui m'est inconnu, mais qui a le même effets que des stras ou des palliettes, composé d'un bustier sans manche et une long jupe evasé, un foulard dans les même tons pour que je puisse caché mon dos, le tout agrémenté de petites balerines, et d'un colier de pierre rouge. Si vous me dite que c'est des rubis, je hurle.

Maéwin fit des merveilles avec mes cheveux. Un chignon vraimment compliqué, comment je vais en chier pour l'enlever en me couchant. Quelques méches pendent par çi par là et des perles rouges et des fils dorés s'entrelace dans le chignon.

Arwen passe me prendre. Habillier d'une robe verte bouteille dans la même matière que la mienne. Les épaules dénuné, la jupe semblais vaporeuse et légère et les manches s'arréter en pointe sur ses mains.

- Je sais que cette robe aller t'aller. Dit elle joyeusement.

- Tu ne serais pas une fashion'victim ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une personne qui aime les vétements, qui est toujours bien présenter, qui accorde les couleurs et les accessoires avec ces tenues.

- Alors oui je suis comme tu dit une fashion'victim. Confirma t elle enjouée.

§§§§§§§§§§ Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§

Je n'ai plus de voix. Je n'est d'yeux que pour elle. Elle est magnifique. Sa robe est une touture, pour tout homme normalement constitué. Même Boromir et Sirius ne regarde qu'elle.

Qu'en t'a Aragorn, lui, ne regarde Qu'Arwen, qui est elle aussi splendide.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Dit elle simplement.

- Bonsoir dame Serena. Répondit Aragorn. Vous êtes resplendisante.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Rencherit Elrond.

- Vous savez seigneur Elrond, votre fille ne m'a pas vraimment laisser le choix. C'était ça ou je venez en petite tenue.

- Mmm j'en connait que cela n'aurait pas vraimment déranger. dit Arwen en regardant autour d'elle.

Non en effet. Pas moi en tout cas. Plusieurs hommes ayant entendue la remarque, rougirent et reculèrent avec précipitation. Serena et Arwen se regardèrent complice puis éclatèrent de rire. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de les avoir réuni. En regardant Elrond, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il pense comme moi.

La soirée fut superbe. Les hobbits mettait une bonne ambiance. Serena et Arwen, reines de la soirée, discutaient et dansaient et riaient, faisant oublier à tout à chacun les sombres heures qui s'annonce. Moi je n'arrivait pas à me détaché d'elle.

La regardant rire, danser, parler, je la regardait de loin, peur d'elle.

Par pur égoïste, je souhaite vivement qu'elle rejoingne la comunauté.

Tard dans la soirée, je la regarde toujours. Elle s'assoit et regarde le monde qui l'entour. Elle regarde tous le monde même moi. Puis elle soupire, se léve et sort de la salle.

- Va la rejoindre, mon ami. Va lui parler. j'en ai marre de te voir languir. Me chuchotte Aragorn.

Elle est là accouder a la balustrade, repirant l'air pur et regardant les étoiles.

- Cela ne va pas, Serena ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demandais je.

- Non, ça va. Répondit elle d'un ton neutre. C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que je le souhaite ou non, je me doit de faire partie de la comunauté. Je le sais. Je parle de " mon monde" comme çi, j'y retournerais un jours. Mais non, c'est ici mon monde maintenant et je sais que je doit me battre pour lui. Mais je suis déjà las d'une guerre qui n'a pas encore éclater.

- De quoi avez vous peur ?

- De m'attacher, je ne veux pas voir les personnes que j'aime mourir. Peur de voir la souffrance, la douleur, la peur, le désepoir sur leur visage.

- Je ne peux prétendre comprendre ce que vous ressentez car même si je vie depuis plus de mille ans, je n'ai connu pareil guerre. Mais j'ai déjà perdu des personnes qui me sont cher. Et le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour leur rendre hommage c'est de vivre et de se souvenir d'eux qu'on de bon souvenir.

Un silence appaisant s'installa. Elle soupira puis se tourne vers moi.

- Merci pour ce sontien. A demain.

- Souhaitez vous que je vous raccompagne ?

- Non je vous remercie, je dois voir Arwen pour lui demander un petit service. Bonne nuit.

Elle mis sur la pointe des pieds et me dépose un bisou sur la joue.

Reste stoïque, incappable de bouger, je repasse sans cesse ce geste, que je sais amicale. Ses lèvres douces, son souffle sur ma joue et son doux parfum, m'enivre encore les narine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§

Je viens d'embrasser Legolas. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris. Mon dieu, que cet homme me trouble. Dès qu'il est près de moi, la seule chose cohérente que j'arrive à penser c'est de me jeter sur lui. De déchirer sa tunique, afin de partir à la découverte de son corps, si parfait, de ses muscles fin et saillant, de la blancheur de sa peau. Son parfum, si masculin et fruité, me fait chavirer.

AHHHHhhhh Dès qu'il près de moi, mes hormones se tiennent plus et danse la salsa. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. C'est peu être pour ça que je suis si froide envers lui. parce que je sais qu'il lui suffirait de dire un mot pour que je lui appartienne.

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et part à la conquête d'Arwen. Je la retrouve en train de faire les yeux doux à un beau brun. Je vois qu'elle met déjà mes conseils en pratique. Il ne va tenir très longtemps le Aragorn.

- Pardonner moi d'interrompre une si charmante conversation. Dit je la voix pleine de sous entendues. Mais je souhaite de parler Arwen.

- Bien. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Nous nous isolons.

- Je vois que l'on met en pratique mes petits secrets.

- Oui je doit avouer c'est très efficace.

- Efficace ! M'exclamais-je faussement vexé. Tu rigole, encore deux minutes à ce rythme et il te saute dessus. Bon j'ai besoins que tu me rende un service. Je part avec la communauté.

- Oh.. Dit elle déçu.

- Je dois y aller, même si je ne le souhaite pas, je dois le faire.

- Je comprend.

- Je suis une femme mais je ne peux pas me battre en robe. Il faut que tu me trouve des tenues dans lequelles je pourrait bouger aisemment.

- Tu les auras demain avant ton départ, je m'en occupe.

- Merci mon amie. A demain.

Ca y est, c'est le départ. Arwen m'a, comme promis fait parvenir, des tenues. Toutes différentes, au nombre de trois

Une tunique d'hiver entièrement grise, à col mao, à manche longue arrivant jusqu'au genou accompgné d'un pantalon moulant gris foncé.

Une tunique d'été marron assez décolté, sans manche, arrivant aux niveaux des cuisses avec un pantalon beige.

Et une tunique furtive complétement noir, similaire à la tenue d'hiver mais tenant pas aussi chaud.

Et D'une tenue pour dormir, un pantalon et une tunique très souple.

Je les range dans mon sac sans fond. Très pratique cette petite chose, il peut comptenir un nombre infinie d'objet mais peser un poid plume.

Vétements, sous-vétements, sabre, poignard, épée, kata, pensine, affaire de toilette, potion de guerison et offensive, botte, manteau, couverture, petit matelas enroulé. Il ne me manque rien, je me dirige vers mes compagnons, habillié lors de mon arrivée ici. Un top noir, pantalon de cuir, bottes montante et de ma cape toujours à l'infigie de l'ordre.

J'ai une boule au ventre, le coeur un bord de lèvres et une envie de vomir, qui me donne envie de reculer.

Je renonce à partir lorsque je vois le visage illuminé de Frodon et l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de Légolas. Sirius, Boromir, Gandalf et les autres hobbits sont déjà présent.

- Dame Serena, vous êtes venue. Merci. Dit Frodon en me saluant.

- Oui, je me suis dit qu'une présence feminine, dans votre communauté, entièrement masculine, ne sera pas du luxe. Après tous, toutes les races sont représantés, pourquoi pas les femmes.

- Vous êtes plus que la bienvenue. assure Légolas avec un large sourire. Vous n'avez que ce petit baluchon pour notre voyage ?

- Ne jamais se fier aux apparances, mon ami. Lui rétorquais je avec un large sourrire

- Un sac sans fond ! S'exclame Sirius. James en avait un !

Mon attention se porte sur Aragorn et Arwen qui arrive main dans la main, pendant que Black explique en quoi consiste mon sac aux autre. Aragorn aborde un sourire profondément niais et semble restés dans ses pensées. Arwen me fait un leger clin d'oeil.

Nous faisons nos adieux et je part de foncombe le coeur gros.


	4. Chapter 4

§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous marchons depuis plus de deux heures, et Aragorn était toujours dans son état de béatitude depuis qu'il a quitté Arwen. Je commence à m'inquièté. nous fermons la marche avec Serena.

- Aragorn. Aragorn ! Celui sursaute à mon second appele et semble reprendre ses esprits. Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui oui. Répondit il vaguement.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Aragorn semble rougir et un petit sourire nait sur les douces lèvres de Serena. Mais que ce passe t'il ?

- C'est ...c'est Arwen.

- Que vous a t'elle fait ? Demandais je de plus en plus intrigué.

- C'est la ...sa façon de ...de m'embrasser. Elle...

Il s'arrete complétement de marcher sondainement pris d'une illumination. Je m'arréte également. Il regarde Serena avec suspision. Je vois qu'elle fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- C'est vous !

Elle se retourne et joue les fausse innocentes qui ne laisse aucun doutes sur la coupable.

- Moi ? Mais de quoi parler vous ?

- Vous ...vous lui avez donner des conseils !

- Moi ? Non !! Je ne ferais jamais çà !!! Bon daccord !! Caputula t'elle. Juste quelque petite astuces. Mais avoue que tu a plus que apprécier ?

- Oui ! Non ! dit il rapidement.

J'éclate de rire, Serena aussi. Elle reprend la marche et rejoint le reste du groupe.

- C'était si bien que cela ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginé, mon ami.

Six semaines que nous marchons, la fatigue se fait ressentir de tous, sauf de moi. Serena semble tenir le coup malgrès sa fatigue, jamais nous ne l'avons entendue se plaindre. Nous essayons de lui laisser un minimum d'intimité le soir, sans qu'elle se sente isoler de nous. Etrangement elle semble assez bien s'entendre avec tous le monde, même avec Boromir, bien que rétiçant au début. Elle mis les choses au clair avec lui une semaine après notre départ. Elle l'attrappa à part, s'enfermèrent dans une bulle de silence, selon Sirius, et parlèrent ensemble durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Sa présence rechauffait bien d'autre coeur, en particulier celui des hobbits, pour qui elle avait toujours un mot ou un geste tendre, tel une mère. Oui pour beaucoup, Serena avait le rôle d'une mére protectrice et bonne oreille pour Frodon en proix aux influences maléfique de l'anneaux, particulièrement maligne lorsqu'il s'agissait des faire des blagues en compagnie de Merry et Pippin et de bonne compagnie pour les histoires de la comté que lui conte Sam ou plus étrange, papoulliait Gimli, qui ronronner comme un chat.

Passait de longue heure à discuter en compagnie de Gandalf, apprendre de nouveaux sort à Sirius et elle apprennait avec Aragorn, l'elfique. Je fut déçu qu'elle ne me le demande pas. Je suis le seul avec qui elle ne parle pas de longue heures comme elle le fait avec Boromir ou Gandalf. Je suis le seul qu'elle n'approche pas. Pourtant à chaque fois que je croise son regard, je vois cette lueur, je vois ses yeux s'enflammé. J'en suis sur.

La route du Sud est surveillé nous devons passer par le col de Caradras.

Non là aussi la route est bloqué, nous devons passer par les mines la moria.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai réussi à me faire accepter des autres. Un peu contre ma volonté, je me suis liée d'amitié avec tout les membres de la communauté sauf avec lui.

Je sais que si je l'approche, je vais succomber.

Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Oh non.

Au contraire, comme j'aimerais être près de lui, être dans le creux de ses bras. Pouvoir gouter à ces lèvres, à ces caresses, à sa peau. Je sais qu'il à remarqué que mon corp s'embrase lorsqu'il me regarde, je sais que lui aussi, n'attend qu'un mot de moi.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Gandalf vient de tomber dans les mines de la moria. Etragement, je sens toujours la magie du veil homme. Aussi infime soit elle, je sent qu'elle est toujours presente. Quelque chose me dit que ce vieux bougre n'est pas mort.

Mais de voir les regards remplis de peur, de tristesse de désepoir de mes compagnons on raviver en moi des souvenirs que j'avais oublier depuis quelque temps; Je sais que cette nuit j'aurais des cauchemards. Je le sais.

Nous nous arretons aux frontières du Royaume de la Lorien. Les hobbit trop abattus par la perte de Gandalf ne peuvent avancé, particulièrement Frondon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Legolas §§§§§§§§§§§§

- Non ...Non...pitié. J'entend ces mot chuchotter.Je ne suis pas le seul. Il n'y a que les Hobbit qui dorment et Serena. Elle se debat dans sa couche, elle cauchemarde. Nous nous approchons tous pour l'eveillée.

- Non...Harry tu n'a pas le droit de me demander ça ...non ...Harry pas le droit...je ne peux pas...

Soudain, Sirius se jette sur elle et la secoue comme un prunier. Elle se reveille en sursaut.

- Tu m'a mentis. Tu m'a dit que tu n'était pas lié a Harry ! Menteuse ! Dit moi la vérité. Je veux savoir la vérité. Mangemorte !

Bien qu'au début elle semblait déboussaullé et terrorriser. Au mot mange...je ne sais pas quoi. Son visage se fit froid et son regard glaciale. Qu'elle transformation stupéfiente, comment peut elle être si forte et si fragile à la fois.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passer ? demanda t'elle d'une voix d'outre tombes. Très bien tu vas savoir ce qui c'est passé. Cracha t'elle.

Elle se dégage de son emprise, fouilla dans son sac, en ressortie un objet qu'elle agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Une sorte de bassine contenant un étrange liquide bleu-gris luisant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais je intrigué.

- Une pensine. Répondit elle d'une voix neutre, ne lachant pas de regard Sirius. Se sont mes souvenirs de la dernière bataille. Vas y plonge. Mais je te conseil de les amener avec toi, pour te soutenir parce que, ce que tu vas voir n'est pas vraimment beau.

Sirius nous demande de venir près de lui et l'instant d'après je me sens comme aspiré.

Serena est là le visage grave en compagnie d'un homme le visage marqué par de grandes cernes et des joues creuses, squeletique, un véritable cadavre. Les cheveux en bataille des grand yeux vert, vide, éteint, portant d'étrange rond de verre, devant eux.

- Harry. Souffla Sirius.

D'accord, son filleuil.

- Rena, tu me la promit. Rena. Je t'en supplie, fais le. Je ne ...

- Harry. Coupa t'elle d'une main tremblante. Je ...Je le ferais. je te l'ai promit

- Merci, merci merci. Dit il visiblement très soulager

Tout deviens flou. La scéne change nous explique Sirius. Nous atterissont sur un champ de bataille. Un veritable bain de sang, à l'interieur d'une batisse. Le ministère, nous indique Sirius. Des sort fusent de partout et de nul part. Serena est là, devant un homme engagoulé, baguette à la main.

- Tiens ma petite pute personnel, cela faisait longtemps que n'ai pas pu "jouir" de ta personne. Dit il ironiquement.

- Oh vous m'en voyez navrès. Mais là voyez vous, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous Malfoy, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter. Bien que j'avais prèvu de vous torturer pendant longtemps, je ne vais pas pouvoir satisfaire mon plaisir. Au revoir Mr Malfoy.

D'un geste rapide et precis, suivit d'une rotation sur le côté, elle décapita son bourreau avec la lame caché sur son avant bras. Pendant quelque minutes, ce ne fut que des scéne de turie, de meutre.

Elle venait d'en finir avec un homme lorsqu'elle ressentit un tremblement de terre. Elle longea un couloir au pas de course pour arriver dans une imense salle vide.

Harry est là, saignant d'un peu partout, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il est debout devant un petit tas de poussières.

Il se tourne vers elle.

- J'ai réussit. Je l'ai tuer. Tu vas le faire. Hein ? Suppliant il d'une voix d'enfant.

Serena s'approche de lui difficilement. Elle l'encercle de ses bras.

- Ferme les yeux. chuchotte t elle. Bien imagine que tu est au Terrier. Il fait beau, tu sens la chaleur des rayons du soleil, la brise de vent qui fait bouger des cheveux. Sa voix est douce et Harry se perd dans ses parole. Sirius est en larme. Elle reprend son monologue. Tu ouvre la porte. Tu sens. Tu sens cette odeur ?

- Oui Molly, a fait un gâteaux, un gateaux au chocolat.

- Va dans le jardin. Que vois tu ?

- Ginny. Elle est là. Plus belle qu'au premier jour.

- Mais il y a une deuxième rouquine qui lui tient la main.

- Oui C'est ma petite Lily. Comment elle est belle !

- Qui voit tu d'autre ?

- Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, papa, maman, sirius. Oh ! Regarde Rena il sont tous là. S'exclama t'il plein d'extase.

- Que ressent tu ?

- De la joie, du bonheur. Oh ça y est Rena je suis Heureux. Dit il avec un grand sourire.

CRACK

D'un coup sec, Serena venait de lui briser la nuque, figeant à jamais le sourire de béatitude de Harry. Par Varla, comment peu t'on arriver à un tel point de désepoir.

Des larmes silencieuses ravagent le visage de Serena. Elle dépose délicatement son ami par terre. Lui caresse le visage, puis se couche sur lui.

- Pourquoi ? Sanglote t'elle. Pourquoi tu m'a demander ça. Hhhhaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle hurle de rage, de peine, de colère, de deséspoir. Sa magie s'echappe de son corp et fait exploser tout un pan de mur

Soutenue par Boromir et Aragorn, Sirius est devasté.

Elle se releve, essuis ses larmes et aborde un visage implassible.

- Soit heureux mon ami. Soit heureux.

Quelque chose attire son regard. Une lueur de meutre apparait dans ses yeux.

- Pittegrow. Cracha telle. Elle lance un sort. Et l'instant d'après, à la place d'un animal, se trouve un homme grasouillé, sale possédant de grande dent. T'es à moi enfoiré, je vais te saigner comme un porc.

L'homme se sauve. Elle le poursuit. Des sort fusent. Elle tue l'homme en lui lançant un sort qui le fait vider de son sang. Un autre sort et Serena tombe dans l'arcade.


	5. Chapter 5

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca y est ils reviennent. Sirius est soutenue par Boromir et Aragorn. Legolas et Gilmi semble choqué. Je suis adossé contre un arbre. Sirius me regarde et se redresse.

- Bienvenue dans ma vie. lançais je amer.

- POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA !!!!!!!!!!! T'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !!!!!!!!! IL AVAIT REUSSIT A TUER VOLDEMORT !!!!!!! IL AVAIT LA VIE DEVANT LUI !!!!!!

- La vie devant lui. Raillais je. Mais tu n'a rien compris. Harry était mort il y a des années. Harry est mort quant TU est mort. Harry est mort quant Dumbeldore est mort. Harry est mort quant Macgonagall est morte. Il est mort quand Hagrid c'est retrouver paraliser. Il est mort quand Poudlard fut détruit. Il est mort quand sa femme Ginny est morte, il est mort quand sa fille lily, s'est fait eclater la crâne à coup de botte. Il est mort quand Ron et Hermione sont mort dans les bras l'un de l'autre en un seul avada. Il est mort quant Molly devient folle en entendant les hurlements de ces jumeaux en train de bruler vive dans leur boutique. Il est mort lorsque l'on a retrouvé Luna errant en ville, après des mois de capitivité, battue, torturée, défigurée, violée. Elle finie sa vie en asile. Harry est mort quand Neuville Longdubat à rejoint ses parents dans le même service. Il est mort lorsque l'on à reçu la tête de mon père décapitée dans un joli panier en osier avec une charmante carte " Espion" inscrit avec du sang.

J'arrête ma tirade essouflé. Je vois le visage de Sirius plus décomposé que jamais. Puis je reprend d'une voix plus douce.

- Harry est mort depuis 6 ans. Lorsque je l'ai retrouver un beau matin, les veines tranchées. Il m'a dit qu'il voulais mourir, qu'il voulait être heureux, être avec les gens qu'il aime. Alors je lui ai fait cette promesse. Si il tuer Voldemort, alors je le libèrerais et le renderais heureux. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et je n'ai aucun regret. Mais ne crois pas que ça été facile. J'ai briser la nuque de mon meilleur ami. Si il a tenu jusqu'à la fin, c'est parce que Remus et moi avons été présent, se soutenant mutuellement. Mais ne crois pas non plus que cela à été facile pour nous. Pour Remus, ils l'ont capturé et enfermé le soir de la pleine lune dans un cachot remplis d'enfants. Sans potion bien sûr. Je l'ai retrouvé Le lendemain, au bord de la folie, entourer des petits cadavre qu'il avait déchicté durant la nuit. Je lui ai demandé un mois, que je puisse l'aider. Moi et mon père avons repris la potion tue-loup et durant un mois mangeant quasi pas, dormant à peine. On à trouvé. On l'à guérit de sa lycanthropie. Quant à moi, comme tu as pu le voir, mon séjour chez Malfoy m'a laissé des souvenirs marquant. Dit avec ironie. Tu ne t'ai pas poser la question, pourquoi je ne m'approcher pas de Legolas ?

Je récupère ma pensine et tourne les talons les laissant avec ce qui venait de voir.

Ca y est je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Malgrés tout le désir et l'attirance que j'ai pour lui. Sa ressemble avec Malfoy me pertube plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Mon subconscien lui savait, c'est pour ça que je n'y arrivais pas

Je suis plongé dans mes pensées, quant une odeur nauséabonde m'envahit les narines.

- Des Orcs !!

Boromir et moi protégeons les petits, prendant que Sirius Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas massacre à tour de bras.

Rapidement je me retrouve séparer des garçon et me retrouve isolé. Je me débarrasse de mon Orc aisement.

Dans l'angle de mon champs de vision, je vois un orc s'approcher dangeuresement de Legolas. je n'ai pas d'arc et courrir ne me servira à rien. Sous ma forme humaine en tout cas.

Je me concentre et rapidement je sens les premier signe de ma transformation. Mes mains deviennent des grosses pattes velues aux griffes acérrées, mon corp se couvre d'un poil noir et soyeux et mes sens sont décuplés.

Je m'enlance et intercepte l'orc, sur le point de frapper l'elfe dans le dos.

La chasse est lancé !

Je griffe j'évicere, j'éventre.

Les orcs font les frais de rage et de ma colère. Vaut mieux que cela soit eux que Sirius.

Les cadavres des orcs jonchent le sol et mes compagnons ont braqués leur armes sur moi.

- Non ! Intervient Sirius. C'est Serenna.

Pendant qu'il leur explique en quoi consiste l'animagus, le fait d'être une panthère me permet de voir les couleurs des âmes de la compagnie. Il ont tous une âmes blanches tachetés de petit point noir, mais celle qui m'ouvre les yeux est celle de Légolas, elle est si blanche, si pur.

Nous levons le camps et nous nous dirigeons au coeur du Royaume de la Lorien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trois heures que nous marchons, en silence. Serenna nous suit à distance sous sa formes animal. Je n'ai jamais vu de créatures plus étrange. Ressemblant à un énorme chat, à pelage noir corbeaux, doux soyeux. Des crocs et des griffes meurtrières, elle posséde une démarche chaloupé et balançante qu'elle garde sous sa forme humaine d'ailleur.

J'écoute Gimli déblatérer ses inépsies sur la Dame de la Lorien, sans vraimment m'en rendre compte nous nous retrouvons encercler par des fléches. Les gardiens de la frontières. Et ...

Et Serenna à disparut de mon champs de visions.

- Le nain respire si fort, que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir. Dit un efle sarcastique. Haldir. Le seul a ne pas être armé.

Une forme noir tombe de l'arbre et atterrit juste derrière lui et le menace rapidement d'une fine lame.

Serenna, m'apparait comme un ange de la mort, couverte de sang d'orcs, qu'elle a éventrer avec ses crocs.

- Dites à vos gardes de baisser leurs armes où je vous fait un autre sourire. Siffle t'elle en appuyant lergèrement sur sa lame qui laisser échappé un petit filet de sang.

- ...

- Non ! Serenna ! Intervient Aragorn. Ce sont des amis, abaisser votre arme.

Elle obeïs et se retire.

Haldir la regarde avec admiration et stupéfaction mélangée. Il reprend ses esprits.

- Venez, La dame vous attend. Nous avons 2 jours de marche avant d'arriver à destination.

Nous reprennons notre route. Nous marchons toute la journée et Serenna reste toujours à l'écart.

Cela me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher.

Elle ne décroche pas un mot.

Au cour de notre halte pour la nuit, nous sommes séparés en deux groupes. Les quatres hobbits, Gimli et trois autres elfes sont autour d'un feu. Tandit que Sirius, Boromir, Aragorn, Haldir, Serenna et moi même sommes autour d'un autre foyer. Haldir m'interroge dans ma langue, où seul Sirius et Aragorn peuvent comprendre.

- Cette femme est étrange, mange t'elle les Orcs pour avoir leur sang autour de sa bouche ? Demande Haldir la regardant méfiant.

Sirius eclate de rire.

- Non, c'est une sorcière. Et nous avons la capacité de nous transformé en un animal après un apprentissage assez long. Nous explique Sirius. Son animal est une panthère, un felin ou un gros chat si vous préfèrer. C'est un prédateur, se déplace en silence avec souplesse et agilité et posséde une grande vitesse de course. La panthère est un animal indépendant et solitaire mais très joueur, et particulièremment malin et vicieux. Il suffit de la caressser dans le sens du poil et elle ronronne en un rien de temps.

- Elle à tuer les orcs sous cette forme. Renchérit Aragorn.

Serenna ne semble pas faire attention qu'elle est au centre de la conversation et regarde le feu, au centre. Hypnotisé.

J'entend Sirius poussé un soupir et prendre la parole.

- Serenna ?

Elle léve ses yeux de feu et le regarde indifférente. Ses yeux semblent vide.

- Je peux te poser une question, à propos de tout à l'heure

Elle fronce les sourcil, méfiante mais hoche la tête positivement.

- Voilà je voudrait savoir, comment ...tu...enfin comment tu as... Sirius bégaye.

- Crache le morceaux, Black. Dit elle impatiente.

- Comment tu t'en ai sortis, avec tout ce que tu a vécus, comment à tu fais pour ne pas devenir folle.

Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle se replonge dans son observation du feu. Après quelque seconde de silence, elle repond à la question.

- Cela faisait une semaine que j'était entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsque je me suis fais capturé. Quelque membres de l'ordre savait que j'était la fille de Snape. Et peu de monde se foutait de ce qui pouvait arriver à la fille d'un espion. Je suis restée dans le fond de ce cachot durant 3 semaines. 3 semaines à me faire torturer, violer, humiliée. 3 semaines, oubliée de tous. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. C'est Harry et Remus qui m'ont libérer. Et oui j'était devenue sauvage et insociale, je le suis encore un peu, mais bon. J'ai mis un an pour revivre un temps soit peu correctement. Et je sais que tout les hommes ne sont comme mon bourreau, grâce à Rémus. Nous sommes devenue amant. On y a trouver cette chaleur, cette affection qui nous a permis de tenir de ne pas sombrer ou devenir fou, durant cette guerre où l'on voyait nos amis mourrir les uns après les autres.

Quoi...un amant !!!

- Vous...vous...vous avez été amant ? Tu...tu l'aimais. Demanda Sirius plus pale que jamais.

- ...non et lui non plus. Tu sais bien qu'un loup garou n'aime qu'une fois. Il ne t'à jamais oublié. Dit elle avec un petit sourire.

Sirius, qui était blanc passe d'un seul coup, rouge de géne.

- Bon excusez moi, mais je vais me nettoyer un peu. Déclara t'elle en se levant.

Elle nous laisse seuls. Boromir regarde Sirius d'une manière assez étrange. Puis une phrase me revient.

- Sirius, qui est ce Malfoy ? Pourquoi elle ne m'approche pas ?

Je le vois se crisper.

- Serena ne t'approche pas parce que tu lui ressemble. Physiquement. Lucius Malfoy était blond lune, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleu gris, grand, mince, les traits aristocratiques.

- Je vois.

Je suis dépité. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'effecue mon tour de garde avec Haldir. Celui ci me connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir que toutes mes pensées sont hantées par Serena.

- Tu semble bien pensif, mon ami ?

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit noir, sinon il m'aurait vu rougir. Mais ce bougre entend les battements de mon coeur s'accélerer. Je sais très qu'il ne va pas lacher le morceaux, donc je lui dit.

- Cette fille me rend dingue...Elle...elle me hante. je crois que je suis amoureux. Je sais pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je ne sais pas comment agir. J'aimerais temps pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras. Mais ma ressemble avec ce monstre... Jamais elle ne voudra de moi. Je...;

Un bruit met nos sens en alerte. Nous bandons nos arcs et évoluons en silence. Nous arrivons au bord d'un lac.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : disperssion

§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

ALLLELLLOUUUIIIAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De l'eau ! Un bain. La propreté.

Une nouvelle peau.

Toute nue, dans l'eau d'un petit lac, à six cent mètres du campement. Je reprend vie.

Je me sens plus légère.

Plongée sous l'eau, je repense à Légolas.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute, j'aime cet homme. Je l'ai dans la peau, dans la tête.

J'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence. C'est vicerale. Vitale

Manquant d'air, je remonte à la surface, pour rencontrer deux pointes de flèches. Ah bah voilà autre chose.

Légolas et Haldir me braquent de leurs arcs.

Ils semblent étonnés de me voir ici. Haldir géné et Légolas...enflammé.

- Un problème messieurs ?

- ..Non...non...non. Repondit Haldir précipitation.

- Vraimment. Dit je ironique.

Mon regard rencontre celui de Légolas. Il semble s'enflammer sur place. D'ailleur moi-aussi. Je ne m'étonnerai pas si l'eau du lac boue autour de moi. Son regard en dit long sur ses envies.

Haldir doit se sentir de trop, car mine de rien, je le vois reculer et s'éclipser discrétement et nous laisse seul.

§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§

- Vous pouvez me passer le drap. La voix de Serena est grave et sensuel.

Je m'execute, lentement, afin de la voir sortir de l'eau, nue sous le clair de lune. Magnifique, sublime, sulfureuse.

Elle avance lentement vers moi et s'enroule dans ce drap qui colle à peau trempée.

Je la regard, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux qui brillent dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il faut que je me lance. J'ai comme l'impression que si je laisse passer cette chance je vais la perdre définitivement. J'ai peur.

- Je ne suis pas votre bourreau. Ma voix est rauque.

- Je sais.

- Je ne serais jamais capable de vous faire le moindre mal. Je ne ...

- Embrasse moi. m'ordonne t'elle simplement.

J'hape ces lèvres en un baiser passionné et fiévreux. J'y deverse toute frustration, mon amour, mon désir. Elle me rend fou. Je la sens tremblée sous ce baiser. L'une de mes mains se posent sur sa nuque pour approfondir notre étreinte et l'autre se pose sur ses reins pour approcher son corps du mien. Elle gémis doucement entre mes lèvres alors que je pars à la conquète de sa petite langue rose. Je la taquine et sussote avec lenteur qui la fait languir. Elle se frotte lacivement contre moi. Je pousse un gemissement à mon tour. Je quitte ses douces lèvres et descend le long de sa machoire. Mordille et embrasse la peau de son cou. Elle gémis à nouveaux et s'agrippe à mes cheveux, m'insitant à continuer.

- Hum, hum...

Une voix nous interromppe. Haldir, assez mal à l'aise, nous parle sans nous regarder.

- Navrés de vous déranger mais nous reppartons. Un groupe d'Orc nous suit, nous devons nous dépêcher d'atteindre la deuxième frontières. Nous y serons plus en sécurité.

Sa tirade achevée, il repart rapidement vers le camp.

Nous nous regardons. Elle a un petit sourire accroché à ces lèvres.

- Nous reprendrons cette activité plus tard, alors ? Me dit elle avec un air mutin

- Je pense. oui.

- Légolas, je...

- Nous irons à votre rythme. Je ne vous forçerez à rien. Rien que le fait de vous sentir dans la chaleur de mes bras me comble le coeur.

- Merci. Mais tutoyez moi. Bon je doit me m'habiller.

- Cela dérange si je te regarde ? Soufflais je au creux de son oreille.

Je la sens frissonner et me signe que non. Je viens de la tutoyer et cela ne semble pas vraimment la déranger

Je regarde chacun de ces mouvements, elle est magnifique. Je dégluttis difficilement lorsqu'elle enfile un petit short noir, surement un sous vétements, puis chacun de ces habits. C'est l'image la plus érotique qu'il m'a était de voir depuis ma longue vie d'elfe.

§§§§§§§§§§§ Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous rejoingnons nos compagnons. alors que nous arrivons en vue, je tente d'oter ma main de la sienne mais il ne semble pas vouloir la lacher. Je ne comprend pas. C'est un prince elfique et moi une humaine. Sorcière certe, mais humaine et donc mortelle, Son rang voudrait qu'il ne se montre pas avec moi. Je le sais très bien. Mais alors pourquoi, veux t'il se montrer avec moi ? Je le regard sans comprendre. Son regard est chaleur et confiant. Il reserre sa prise sur ma main.

Nos amis, nous adressent un petit sourire, pour se détournent. nous reprenons la route.

Galadriel est une elfe très ...Blanche. Et très étrange. Bien que possédant une certaine sagesse et douceur dans le visage, je n'ai que peu aprècier qu'elle tente de rentrer dans mon esprit. Merci papa pour le cour d'occulmencie intensif. Elle sembla d'ailleur surprise que je la repousse, elle ne doit avoir l'habitude.

Nous premettant de nous reposer sur ces terres, Je me couche avec délectation dans un amas de coussins, en écoutant un chant mélancolique que s'élève dans les airs. Un chant d'adieu pour Gadalf, selon Légolas. Il vient s'allonger près de moi. Nous restons face à face, nous dévorant du regard. Ces mains fines et blanches viennent carresser mon visage avec douceur.

Je soupire de bien-être face à elle. Elle m'appaise l'esprit et le coeur. Se penche doucement vers moi et depose un baiser doux et tendre. Je le sent, il y verse tant de douceur, de tendresse, qu'à la fin, celui ci me laisse groguy. Je soupire à nouveau de bien-être et me laisse aller dans son cou pour m'endormir lentement contre lui.

Le lendemain, nous reprenons la route, après que la dame de la Lorien, nous ai offert des présents à chacun. Legolas reçu, un magnifique arc. Vraimment splendide. Moi une longue épée, qui ressemble à un sabre, ouvragé par des maître d'armes elfe, une pièce merveilleuse.

NOM DE DIEU !? DE BORDEL DE...!!!!????? Mais qu'est ce que ces trucs. Deux immenses statut de pierre se dresse devant nous. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi immense.

L' argonate. Les rois de jadis. Les ancètres d'Aragorn. Eh ben, ils ne faisaient pas dans la demi mesure. A croire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à compenser.

Nous accostons sur une petite plage pour la nuit et nous traverserons le lac pour l'autre rive.

Après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun, nous installons notre campement.

Chacun part dans ses activités, Merry, pippin et Sam, mangent, Gimli pique un somme, Et...Je n'ai pas le temps de voir autre chose que Légolas m'attrappe le poignet et m'entraine quelque mètre plus loing.

Me plaque avec fermeté mais douceur, il me ravis les lèvres avec passion. Je ne peux que suivre le rythme qu'il m'impose. Son désir est contagieux, je laisse échapper de mes lèvres un léger gémissement. Mes mains se faufille sous sa tunique. Un son rauque m'indique que cela lui plais. Je...

Un bruit étrange me parviens aux oreilles.

- Tu a entendu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui. Viens.

Nous remettons de l'ordre dans notre tenue, puis rejoingnons le camps. Je remarque tout de suite que quelque choses cloche.

- Où est Frodon.

Top Départ. Tout le monde se met à la recherche du hobbit. Je suis inquiéte, d'autand plus que j'ai remarqué l'absence de Boromir. Lui et son obéssion pour l'anneaux pourrais nous conduire à notre perte.

Je vois Sirius se changer en chien et se sert de son flaire pour retrouver Frodon.

Les choses s'enchaîne trop vite. Les Uruks nous attaques. Legola a disparu de mon champ de vision mais ce n'est pas le moins de me laissais déconcentrer. Je me retrouve avec Gimli. Sa hache fait beaucoups de dégats tous comme mon sabre. Un son de cor nous parvient. Mon dieu !

- Le cor de Boromir ! Gimli viens !!

Mais nous arrivons trop tard. Retardés par les Uruks encore sur notre chemin. Nous arrivons trop tard. Boromir est adossée contre un arbre, reconnaissant Aragorm comme son roi. Et laisse échapper son dermier soupir et mort avec dignitée.

Non ! Non !non ! Pas encore.

Legola semble ressentir mon désespoir car il viens m'encercler de ses bras. M'apportant une chaleur, que lui seul m'apporte. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

- Ca recommence. Pourquoi ? Murmurrais-je.

- Tu n'y peux rien. Ma chérie. Tu n'y peux rien. Dit il avec douceur. Nous sommes en guerre.

- C'est justement ça le problème. Et Merry et Pippin. Frodon et Sam ?

- Ca va aller. On va les retrouver. On va les retrouver.

Après un dernier hommage a notre compagnon, Legolas commença à préparer une barque pour rejoindre Frodon et Sam, qui vennaient d'atteindre l'autre rive. Mais Aragorn ne semblais pas vouloir les suivre.

Non. Et moi Non plus. Merry et Pippin sont prisonniers. Hors de question qu'ont les laisser entre les mains de cette bandes de malades.

On voyage léger. Pas vraimment de problème pour moi.

Allons Chasser de l'orcs, qui comme dit Aragorn.

Et je sens qu'elle va être longue.

Après un dernier baiser langoureux à Legolas, je me transforme en panthère et Sirius en chien, et nous nous mettons en chasse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Legolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

3 jours de course effrainée.

3 jours de course sans s'arreter, sans se reposer

3 jours de course sans manger

La fatigue se fait sentir. Pas pour moi, grâce à ma condition d'elfe, ni pour Aragorn. Mais Gimli a de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme. Il a raison, les nains sont de bon sprinteur mais pas fait pour les longue distance.

Siruis et Serena, toujours sont leur forme animal, cours en un rythme constant et regulier pour ménager leurs force. Mais je sais qu'ils commencent à fatiguer.

- Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'elfe ? Hurle Aragorn, un peu plus loin de moi.

J'observe l'horizon, repére sans problème leurs sillage.

- Leur trace dévie au Nord Est, Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

Sauroume Oui !

Nous nous remettont en route.

J'entend un grognement que je perçois comme un mécontentement. Serena est arrivée près de moi, sans que je ne l'entend. Je lui souris puis nous repartons.

Nous arrivons près d'une plaine, lorsque nous entendons un grondement, qui se rapproche de nous. Des Cavaliers.

Nous nous mettons à l'abris dans les rochers. Serena et Sirius repprennent forme humaine.

Les cavaliers du Rohan. Nous avons peu être une chance.

- Cache ton visage, ma belle, une femme avec une lame, n'est pas vraimment bien perçu par ces hommes.

- Ouais, encore des Machos. Grommela t-elle en s'executant et Sirius pouffe de rire.

- CAVALIERS DU ROHAN !!!!!!!!! QUELLES NOUVELLES DES HOMMES DE LA MARCHE ????!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Aragorn

La horde fait demi tour et nous encerclent de leurs lances.

Un homme, grand, massif, blond blé, taille dans le bois, descend de cheval.

- Qu'est ce que deux hommes, un Efle et un nain font dans le Riddermarck ? Repondez !

- Donnez moi votre nom, dresseur de cheveux, alors je vous donnerais le mien.

Gimli fermez votre bouche. Vous voulez tous nous faire tuer.

Cet homme semble être Eomer, neveu du roi Théodren. Aragorn tente de calme le jeu. Mais l'attention du cavalier se tourne vers Serena.

- Qui es ce ? Nous n'aimons pas les hommes en capuchon. On raconte que le magicien blanc, rodent sous un capuchon gris. Est vous l'un des ces espions ? Dit agressivement en sortant une lame.

Mais Serena fut la plus rapide, grâce à se lame caché à son poingnet. Elle la porte directement sous la gorge d'Eomer.

- Je vous deconseille de faire cela, mon seigneur. Je ne suis pas de nature très patiente et n'apprécie guère d'être traiter d'espionne, qu'il soit simple paysan et fils de roi.

- Une...une femme ? Souffla t'il étonné.

Elle met sa tête en arrière pour ainsi la dévoiler.

- Serena otez votre lame. Vous tennez à embrocher toute personne un temps soit peu hostiles que nous rencontrerons. La réprimenda Aragorn. L'amusement perçait dans sa voix.

- Que voulez vous Aragorn, je prend mon rôle de mére poule au sein de notre groupe très au sérieux. Dit elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Aragorn explique la raison de notre présence sur leur terre.

Non !! Non !!

Massacrés durant la nuit. Cela ne ce peux. Non !! Merry Pippin.

Le visage décomposé de Serena me fait mal. Je tente de la rassurer mais cela ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas rassuré non plus.

Eomer nous donne trois cheveaux. Et nous chevauchons en direction du massacre.

Serena à pris place devant moi. Aragorn chevauche seul et gimli avec Sirius.

J'en profite pour lui donner quelques instant de douceur et de reconfort.

Dirigeant d'une main les renes, je laisse l'autre se faufiller sous sa tunique où je peux lui carresser la peau douce de son ventre. Elle frisonne et se laisse encore un peu plus contre mon torse. Je me lasse pas de toucher cette peau si douce, si tendre. Je remonte doucement mais sûrment vers sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Elle soupire d'aise.

Nous sommes devant cet amas de carcasse calsinée, cette odeur nauseabonde me meurtris les narines. Et les larmes que verse Serena me brise le coeur.

Les hobbits ont été allongés côte à côte...leurs liens ont été tranchés...ils ont rampés ...et ...ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt de Fangorn. Quelle folie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'AVAIS RAISON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST QUI LA MEILLEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gandalf vient de désarmer Aragorn, Gimli et Légolas. Je me retient de justesse de faire une danse de la victoire face à mon raisonnement de génie.

- Je savais que vous étiez en vie. M'exclamais-je. Je sentez votre magie toujours présente. Je le savais. Vous êtes un coriace. Dit je avec bonne humeur.

Edoras, nous voila, nous sommes en route pour la cité de roi de Rohan. Je me pose à nouveaux contre Legolas, qui en profite à nouveaux pour mettre infiltrer sa main sous ma tunique. Je me languis à nouveaux de ses attouchements.

Au lieu de remonter vers ma poitrine, il descend et arrive à la limite de mon pantalon. Il va doucement, comme pour voir mon accord. Voyant que je ne le rejette pas, il continua sa progression. Il passa sous mon boxer et atteingnit mon clitoris. Ma respiration est saccadée, la chaleur de mon corp augmente en flêche. Je gémit et je sais que cela lui plais de m'entendre gémir.

- Viens pour moi, mon amour. Me susurre t'il d'une voix rauque. Jouis

Je me laisse-aller. Je sens son érection contre mes fesses. Je la sens, elle est frémissante, palpitante. Il me suffit de l'imaginer et que ces doigts accelèrent la friction sur mon clitoris, pour que l'orgasme me submerge d'une rare violence. Je me mord la lèvre et lui agrippe la jambe avec force pour ne pas laisser un gémissement m'echapper.

Je me redescend du sept ciel où il m'a propulser. Nous arrivons à Edoras.

Nous descendons de cheval. Legolas me lance un petit sourire satisfais.

- Tu me le paieras, mon amour. Tu me le paieras.

- Je l'espère bien. ma belle. Je l'espère.

- Vous n'aller pas priver un homme de son appuis ? Demanda Gandalf alors que nous nous sommes délesté de nos armes.

Je crois que tout le monde se mord la joue pour ne pas rire.

Le chateaux d'Edoras me fait penser à un chateaux Vikking, fait de pierre et de bois.

Le roi assis sur son trone, près de lui un homme petit, trapus, les cheveux gras, les dents jaunes et manquante, sale sur lui. EEEUUURRRRKKKK

- Il me fait penser à Snape. Me chuchotte Sirius.

- Evite d'insulter mon père, moi il me fait penser à Pettegrow.

- A la reflection, tu as entierement raison. Dit il amuser.

- Serena. me murmurre. Si par malheur je n'arrive pas à libérer le roi, prennez la reléve.

- Bien.

Le petit homme prend parole à le place du roi. Il insufle ses insultes à Gandalf.

- Fais silence. S'exclama t'il. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas traversé pas le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Il brandit son baton devant le visage et celui ci se décompose rapidement.

- Son bâton ! Je vous avez dit de lui prendre son bâton ! S'exclama t'il.

Des dizaines de d'homme nous attaque.

SUS !! A L'ENNEMI !!!!!!!!!

Un homme assez repugnant s'approche de moi, je l'immobilise avec une clé de bras et je le lui colle mon point dans la gueule, lui fauche les jambes. Je le termine en lui mettant un coup de botte.

Dix minute plus tard, le roi est libéré de l'emprise de Saroumane et chasse ce sale serpent viscueux est propulser par le roi lui-même.

Nous passons une partie de la nuit à convaincre le roi de fortifier la cité. Mais il estime que son peuple sera plus en securité au gouffre de Helm. Ce n'est qu'un sinistre piège. Est il donc aveugle.

Durant la nuit, tout le monde tente de passer une bonne nuit. De se détendre.

Les bonnes manières. Mon cul. Je me retrouve à dormir en compagnie de Dame Eowyn. Une bonne fille de dort pas en compagnie d'homme.

Alors qu'elle dors. Je me lève discrétement et parcours les couloirs.

Je trouve Legolas assis dehors dans un petit recoin d'une cour à l'ombre de la nuit, à regarder le clair de lune. Il est étonnée que je soit là.

- Que fais tu debout ? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

Je ne lui repond pas et je continue à avancer vers lui. Il déglutti difficilement face à ma démarche féline et prédatrice.

Il se leve quant j'arrive près de lui. Je le fais se rassoir avec douceur. Totalement à l'abris des regards, j'ouvre un à un les boutons de sa tunique. Il semble complétement pris au dépourvue. L'accéde rapidement à la peau de son torse, totalement imberbe, parfaitement musclé. Mes mains le parcourent avec douceur.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et pose mes lèvres sur son buste. Sa respiration est saccadée et irrégulière. Je laisse des trainée de lave. Il s'agrippe aux accoudoirs du fauteuil pour pouvoir se contrôler. Il laisse echapper un gémissement rauque lorsque je me met à tyraniser ses tétons durcis. Je ne lasse pas de lui faire subir cela.

Je m'attaque à son pantalon.

- Nom de nom de...!

Ses mains toujours accrochées aux accoudoirs, sa tête rejetée en arrière et sa respiration complétement erradique, il se laisse aller aux bons soins de mes mains qui effectue de doux va et viens sur sa verge tendue pas le désir.

- Tu aime mon amour ? lui sussurais-je à l'oreille.

- Ou..oui. Sa voix est grave et enraillée.

Je descend tous le long de son corp en l'embrassant, lechant et mordillant sa peau dénudé.

Il sursaute lorsqu'il sent mon souffle sur son sexe. Puis je l'avale en entier dans ma bouche. Il serre les dents pour se contenir. Mes va et vient sont lent et doux et lorsque que je sens sa main se poser sur ma tête, j'accelère la cadence. Après quelque minutes à ce rythme, il se tend et jouit dans ma bouche, en serrant les dents. J'avale goulumant sa semence.

Je le rhabille pendant qu'il redescend sur terre.

- Ca t'à plus ? Dis d'une voix amusé.

- Oh oui, diablesse. voilà ce que tu es. Dit il en m'attirant à lui, me faisant mettre sur ses genoux.

Nous restons, ainsi à, regarder les étoiles et à discuter. Je vais apparaître une couverture. Et je m'endors doucement en me lassant bercer par sa respiration.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous faisons route pour le gouffre de Helm. Gandalf est partis la veille afin de retrouver Eomer partis vers le Nord du pays. Je chevauche une fois de plus avec Legolas. Des milliers de personnes se suivent en file indienne, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards. La file avance lentement. Trop lentement.

Dame Eowyn arrive à notre hauteur. Blonde comme les blés, faisant de douces vagues, la peau pâle, les lèvres roses. Je trouve qu'elle porte bien le surnom qu'on lui donne. Le vierge protectrice.

- Je vous admire. Vous savez. Me dit elle.

- Comment cela ?

- Pouvoir vous battre, être dans la feu de l'action.

Je vois où elle veux en venir. Je descend de cheval et m'approche d'elle je ne suis qu'à quelque centimètre de son visage.

- Oui être avec nos compagnons, nos amis, les gens que nous aimons. Dis je ironiquement. Pour les voir mourir, hurler de douleur, les tuer soi-même car vous savez que n'avait aucune chance de les sauver. Les tuer soi-même pour abreger leur souffrance. Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer l'odeur du sang, les cris les hurlements, le bruit des epées qui se transpersent les chairs, les viceres étendues sur le sols. Si vous comptez prendre part aux combats, assurer vous que vous ne serez pas un poids pour les gens que vous aimer car c'est la meilleur façon de les tuer. Sifflais je entre mes dents.

La dame protectrice du Rohan déglutti avec difficultée, recule et s'éloingne de moi et de mes dires.

- Tu es dur avec elle. Me réprimande avec douceur Legolas.

- Non je suis réaliste.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de poursuivre notre conversation, que des hurlements se font entendre. Le convois est attaqué. Nous devons le protéger.

- Vas y. Sirius et moi allons protéger la population. Vas-y !

- Mais ...

-Legolas, ne te laisse jamais déconcentrer. Dis je sérieuse et grave. Je suis grande. Je sais me défendre. Vas-y ! Et soit prudent.

- Toi aussi. Me lança t-il alors qu'il s'élance vers le combat.

Sirius arrive près de moi.

- T'à une idée ?

- Non. Pourquoi, il en faut une ? Dit en un rire nerveux.

D'énorme bestiole chevauchaient par des Orcs, aux nombres de trois, arrivent vers la populations paniqué.

Dans une idée de dernière minutes, je génère un gigantesque champs de protection. Il englobe la totalité du convoi.

Nos assaillant tentent de le forcer. Les contrer me demande beaucoup d'energie. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

- C'est quand tu veux Sirius ! Je ne vais pas tenir toute la journée ! Hurlais-je ironique.

Je reussi à entre-apercevoir de multiple rayon vert avant de perdre connaissance. Les ténèbres m'englobe totalement.

J'ouvre les yeux. Où es ce que je suis ?

Des mur de pierre, je suis dans un grand lit assez douillet. Et Legolas qui me regarde avec inquiétude près de la porte.

- Salut. Soufflais-je.

- Tu m'a fais peur. Dit il en me prennant dans ses bras. J'ai cru mourrir quand Sirius m'a dit que tu avais épuisé ta magie pour faire ce bouclier. Ne fais plus jamais ça. Tu aurrais pu y resté.

- Je sais mais c'était la seule solution.

Bien que plein de douceur et d'attention, je sens que quelque chose le travaille.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Tu semble bien grave.

Il soupire et s'allonge près de moi avant de répondre à ma question.

- Dix milles orcs se dirigent vers nous. Il serons sur nous dans 5 heures. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de replis. Et nous sommes au mieux 300 hommes, dont le plupart ne sont que des garçons de fermes.

- Je vois... On est dans la merde, Quoi.

- J'était tellement inquiét pour toi que je me suis même accrocher avec Aragorn.

Nous restons silencieux un petit moment.

Dix mille contre 300. On va se faire massacrer. Comme des cochons à l'abbatoire.

- Legolas ?

- muhhh. Il se redresse sur son coude.

- Fais moi l'amour.

Ses yeux s'agrandisse sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Fais moi l'amour, aime moi, j'en ai besoin. Fais moi vivre avant d'aller mourir. Le suppliais je.

Il se penche vers mes lèvres avec douceur. Très vite notre baiser devient fièvreux et passionné. Je m'entend gémir entre ses lèvres. Sa langue vient taquiner la mienne. La chaleur de mon corp augmente considérablement. Je tremble, je frissone. Je frotte mon corps contre lui. Il en gémit de plaisir. Ses mains se faufillent avec fébrilité sous ma tunique. Il mordilla gentiment ma lèvre inférieure ensuite m'entraîna dans un baiser lent et enflammé. Son désir courre à travers ce baiser et je sentait mon corps devenir brulant, comme si celui-ci était en feu. Quand je sentit sa langue lécher ma lèvre supérieure, je lui autorisa l'entrée, lui permettant ainsi de piller délicatement ma bouche. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de son corps s'arrêtant pour caresser ma poitrine. Je laissa échapper un doux soupir de plaisir. Il s'allongea sur moi.

Il fut surpris que j'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille. Legolas revint tendrement embrasser mes lèvres et caresser ma poitrine. Lentement il déboutonna ma tunique et s'en débarrasse rapidement ainsi que de mon soutien-gorge. Je laissa échapper un halètement et un petit gémissement lorsqu'il prit dans sa bouche mes tétons durcis et les suça tendrement. Tandis que sa bouche était occupait avec mes seins, il mena doucement ses mains entre mes jambes.

Il glissa tendrement sa main droite sous mon pantalon. Il fut capable d'en venir à bout très rapidement. Il revint me caresser la poitrine utilisant sa langue et glissa lentement ses doigts dans mon sexe étroit. Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit comme j'était étroite et chaude, déjà prête pour lui. Il accéléra doucement l'allure et admira comment je me perd facilement dans les affres de la jouissance et de la passion.

Je gémit de frustration quand je sentit sa main glisser hors de moi. Il embrassa mon ventre plat et installa doucement sa tête entre mes jambes et commença à embrasser et caresser tendrement mon orifice avec sa langue. Mes cris et mes gémissements remplirent rapidement la pièce, le rendirent fou de désir. J'hurle som nom quand mon premier orgasme me gagna. Il sourit et continua ses caresses.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et quand nos corps entrèrent en contact peau contre peau. C'était comme si la foudre les avait traversé tout deux. Il m'embrassa légèrement et fit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ma bouche. Je lui rendais son baiser avec ferveur et passion, il se glissa lentement en moi. Il gémit bruyamment et s'arrêta de bouger afin que je puisse s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer de doux mouvements.

Il me donna un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne commence son va et vient lent presque taquin et sutout d'une lenteur insoutenable. J'en peux plus. Il va me faire devenir folle.

- J'en t'en prie Legolas ...Plus fort, pitié ...plus fort ...

- Tu es si étroite, ma belle, si chaude. Souffle dit entre ses dents, le visage crispé de désir.

Il pouvait me voir saisir les draps et le supplia d'aller plus vite. Son self-contrôle devint inexistant et il commença à donner des coups de reins plus rapides.

Plus aucune pensées cohérantes atteingnaient mon cerveau, la seule chose que je comprennait, ce que je voulais, c'etait qu'il continue, encore...encore ...et encore.

Ses coups de reins deviennent plus incoherant et frénétiques.

L'orgasme me terrasse avec une violence inouïe, et jouis dans son cou en lui mordant la peau et en lui lacérant le dos de mes ongles. Il me suit rapidement en un râle rauque et grutal, lui aussi dans mon cou, après deux coups de reins puissants supplémentaires.

§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Légolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je n'ai jamais vu une femme se perdre autant dans le plaisir. Elle est si passionnée si brulante de désir, que j'ai fallit jouir à peine entré en elle. Elle est si étroite, si chaude. Une antre si accueillante, j'en suis à peine sortis que la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est d'y retourner m'y plonger.

J'ai rejoint Aragorn pour lui faire des excuses. Il les a acceptées. Alors qu'il se prepare, pour le combat. Serena arrive a son tour dans la pièces pour elle aussi se prèparer. Quelque chose sur elle attire le regard d'Aragorn. Il me lance un petit sourire.

- Seriez vous devenue sauvage mon ami ? Dit il ironique.

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il raconte. Il regarde Serena et lui montre son cou. Sur lequel réside un magnifique suçon, fait par mes soins.

- T'a pas osez ?! S'exclama t'elle. Elfe de malheur, tu me le paiera, mon amour. Siffle t'elle en colère.

Je lui lance un regard amuser. Gimli arrive, avec quelque difficulté avec sa cote de maille, trop serrée à la poitrine, selon lui. Aragorn et moi même nous nous retenons de rire, tandit que Serena le fait sans complexe fâce à la mauvaise fois de notre amis.

Cet instant de legerté est compromis au son d'un cor. Mais...

- Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orc ! M'exclamais-je.

La Lorien. Galadriel, soyer bénis.

Nous avons peu-être une petite chance de suivie. En tout cas, Haldir et ses archers apportent aux Rohirrims un souffle d'espoir.

Serena et Sirius, on prévue de combattre par la magie et les armes, ensemble. Moi, je me retrouve en compagnie des miens et de mes compagnons sur le mur.

Avant de rejoindre nos postes, Serena et moi, nous nous retrouvons un dernier instant.

- Fais attention. Lui dis-je vraimment inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas ma première bataille.

- Je sais mais...

- Non ne te laisse pas déconcentrer. D'accord. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue et déssespoir. J'ai tellement peur de ne plus la revoir.

- A demain matin. Me dit elle avec un doux sourire.

Puis je la regarde partir et disparaître de ma vue.

La bataille commence. Nous resistons avec efficacité. Les archers de la Lorien fait de sérieux ravage et les rares Orcs qui arrive à notre niveaux sont rapidement tuer. Je suis concentré sur la bataille, lorsque

BOUMMMM

Le mur de l'enceinte vient de littéralement voler en éclats.

Nous devons nous replier sur le bastion.

- HALDIR !!!!!! HALDIR !!!!

La capitain des archers est pris au pièges, il ne peux plus se replier. Haldir ... Mon ami...

Je vois cet uruk s'apprcher dans son dos, je vois son épée se brandir, alors que je m'appraître a voir mon plus viel ami mourir, je le vois ...S'envoler. Il est attrappé par Serena, qui elle vole grâce à deux ailes vertes foncées fixées à ces omoplates.

Je la vois fixé Haldir à elle grâce à une corde pour qu'ils puissent deux les deux continuer à attaquer l'armée de Saroumane par la voie de air.

Je me reconcentre sur la bataille, j'ai eu la plaisir de voir Aragorn lancer Gimli sans qu'il ne le sache.

Mais malgrès tout nos effots nous battons en retraite. Mon attention se tourne a nouveux vers Serena. Je les regardent attaquer.

NON !!!! Une flêche a atteint une de ses ailes, les faisant disparaitre. Ils vont tomber de vingt mètres et je ne peux rien faire. Je les regarde tomber, impuissant. Ils disparaisse de ma vue. Où est elle ? Non !! ...Non...

- NON !!!! SERENA !!!!! NON !!!!!! hurlais-je à m'en dechirer les cordes vocales.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_" Language en elfique "_

Je cherche frénétiquement parmis les cadavres d'orcs et uruks, une trace de Serenna ou d'Haldir. Mon souffle est rapide et saccadé, je fais devenir fou. L'inquiétude me ronge.

Nous avons gagné la victoire du gouffre de Helm. Nous devons notre salut à l'arrivé de Gandalf. Eblouissant nos ennemis, nous les avions à la forces des choses vers la forêt de Fangorn. Malheureusement, Haldir et Serenna se trouvaient entre les deux.

Je désespère de trouver deux corps, affreusement pietinés pas ces monstres.

Aragorn, Gimli, Sirius cherche avec moi. Eux aussi ont peur. gimli plus pessimiste que moi, m'interpelle en attrapant mon bras.

- Maître Elfe, faîtes vous à l'idée qu'ils sont m..

- NON !! Je m'y refuse !!

Non cela ne se peu pas. Je refuse de les perdre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

J'aime Serenna de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, elle me compléte, me correspond, c'est la femme parfaite.

Haldir est l'un de mes meilleurs ami, un confident et pendant un temps de notre vie, un amant avec qui je partageais mes conquêtes.

- LEGOLAS !! ILS SONT LA !! Hurla Aragorn à une centaine de mêtre de moi.

J'accourt rapidement jusqu'à lui et l'aide à déplacer un cadavre d'orcs pour découvrir Haldir et Serenna enlacés, tous les deux inertes. En vie. c'est le principale.

Je m'atele à reveiller Serenna, mais rien y fait. Pareil avec Haldir.

OOoooooOOOoooo

Inconsient depuis trois jours, ils n'ont toujours pas donnés signe de reveil. Nous faisons route vers Edoras. Ils sont tout les deux transportés dans un chariot. Je ne quitta pas leur chevet. Le premier a se reveiller fut Haldir.

-_ Bienvenue parmis nous mon ami._ Annonçais je avec douceur alors qu'il papillonner des paupières. _Vous nous avez fait une grande frayeur._

- _Combien ai je était inconscient ?_

_- Trois jours. Et Serenna n'ai toujours pas éveillée_. Dis je avec gravité. _D'après Sirius, son niveau de magie est au plus bas, elle s'est totalement vidée de son energie vitale._

_- Elle a créee une sorte de bouclier autour de nous, qui nous a évité de nous faire piétinés_. Chuchotta t il.

- _Que s'est il passé exactement ?_

Haldir soupira, son regard deveint vide, totalement imergé dans ses souvenirs.

HhhhHhHhHHhHhHhHHhHHhHhH

FLASH BACK

Je suis sur le bastion, je me bat contre un uruk, j'en vient à bout avec difficulté.

- HALDIR !! HALDIR !! RETIREZ VOUS !! SUR LE BASTION !!Hurle Aragorn en faisant de large geste.

Je donne l'ordre à mes hommes de se retirer afin de se mettre à l'abris. Je continue a me battre. Je perd du temps, je le sais.

Le sifflement d'une epée.

Je me retrourne.

L'uruk va m'enbrocher. je n'ai pas le temps de contrer son attaque.

Je vais mourrir.

Je vais mourrir aux combat, dans l'honneur de mon peuple.

Je me sens happer, voler, envoler.

La belle sorcière m'élève dans les airs, deux grandes vertes accrochées à son dos. elle vient de me sauver la vie Nous survolons le champs de bataille. Ils sont si noubreux.

- ACCROCHEZ VOUS BLONDINET !! Hurle t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui siffle à mes oreilles. ET APPRECIEZ LA BALLADE, C'EST PAS TOUS LES JOURS QU'UN ELFE VOLE !!

D'espéces de liasse s'accroche à moi tel un harnet qui me retient à elle. Je réussit tant bien que mal à recupérer mon arc et décoche des flêches à tour de bras.

- AAIIIEEE !!

Une flêche a atteint ses ailes. Nous perdons de l'attitude. Nous allons nous écraser au sol. Elle sort sa baguette, jette un sort et au final nous atterrissont en douceur. Antouré d'orcs et uruks. Mais en douceur.

Mes flêches ne sont plus utiles, je sort mon épée. Serenna fait de même en plus de sa baguette.

Gandalf arrive nous sommes sauvés. Un vent de panique defairle dans les rangs de nos ennemis. Ils chargent droit vers nous. Les cavalier du Rohan les poussetn vers fangorn qui juste derrière nous.

Je vois cette horde de monstres charger vers nous à vive allure. Même si je recule je sais qu'ils nous étaient impossible de nous mettre hors de sa trajectoire.

Serenna me percute violement, me faisant tomber au sol. Elle s'allonge de tout son long sur moi. Une bulle bleue nuit nous englobe étroitement. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est d'enrouler mes bras autour de ses hanches et la serrer plus fermement.

- Ne bougez pas. M'ordonna t'elle.

Sa bouche à quelque centimètre de la mienne, son couffle chaud et sa respiration saccadée, me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Je ne comprend pas ma réaction. Les battements de mon coeur augmentent. je n'ai jamais ressentis des tels sentiments, je n'ai jamais eu de tels réactions à la proximité d'un corps près du mien. Celui de Serenna est petit et chaud dans mes bras. Malgrès la puanteur du champ de bataille de peux sentir l'odeur des fruits et du sucre que dégage son parfum. Sa chaleur m'envahi. J'ai honte d'éprouver de tel sentiments. Legolas est amoureux de cette femme et plus je la cotois plus moi aussi j'en tombe amoureux, j'ai le sentiment de trahi sa confiance.

Les premiers orcs arrivent, passant sur le côté, des milliers suivirent. Les orcs et uruks commencent à nous marcher dessus. A chacun de leur pas sur nous, je la vois grimacer. Leur charge semble interminable.

- Ha..Ha..Haldir, je...vais ...pas tenir ...Dit elle d'une petite voix. Je suis...suis désolé.

- Serenna, regardez moi. Regardez moi. Dis je d'une calme malgrès la situation.

Elle léve ses yeux, aussi noirs et profonds que des puits sans fond. J'y vois de la peur, du regret.

- Serenna, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle. Vous êtes belle, intélligente, indépendante et puissante. Vous avez la volonté de vivre et la rage de vaincre. Vous allez tenir.

Sur ses mots, munie d'une impulsion primaire, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces et sucrées. Elle écarquille les yeux sous la surprise, je viens quand même quémander l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue. Mon coeur s'emballe lorsqu'elle me l'accorde. Je viens à la rencontre de sa langue, fraiche et mutine. Une de mes mains s'aggrippe plus fermement à elle tandit que l'autre remonte le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Celui ci est remplis ferveur et de passion. le ballet de nos langue fait naître en moi un désir totalement déplassé en de telles circonstences. Lorsque nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, elle n'ose me regarder, elle pose juste sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, afin de respirer mon odeur. Entre temps la charge à changer, ce n'est plus les les orcs ou les uruks mais les cheveaux du Rohan a présent qui nous marche dessus. Petit à petit je vois le bouclier s'éffriter.

- Tiens le coup c'est bientôt fini. Lui chuchottais je en lui carressant les cheveux. Tiens le coup ma sorcière.

Mais la bulle disparait. Le poid des cadavres tombés sur nous, nous écrasent et nous menace rapidement de nous faire manqué d'oxigène. Je tente de me décaler pour la protéger de ce poid. je résussit à nous faire rouler sur le côté, lorsque une douleur fulgurante touche ma tête.

Je rejoint Serenna dans l'inconscience.

HhhHhHHHhhHHhhhhhhhHhhh

Lorsqu'Haldir termine sont récit, il n'ose pas me regarder. Pourtant aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je n'éprouve pas de jalousie à son égard.

- _Je suis désolé mon ami, cela n'était pas prévu. Je ne m'attendeais pas à tomber à amoureux de cette femme. Mais ne t'iquiéte pas, je resterais à l'égard de vous._

_- Non, si Serenna t'a laissé l'embrasser c'est qu'elle éprouvre quelque chose pour toi. Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, c'est à elle. Elle devra faire un choix._

_- Elle m'a laisser faire car la situation était désespérée._

_- Non. Elle n'est pas comme çà. Elle fut trop traumatis par le passéé pour se laisser faire. Et tu sais quoi, dans tout ça. Je n'éprouve pas de jalousie à ton égard. Toi, Serenna et Aragorn, êtes les personnes que je chéri le plus au monde. Je suis à la limite de te dire que je suis heureux pour toi d'avoir toi aussi trouver l'amour._

Un silence remplis de reflexion s'installa entre nous, chacun plongé dans nos pensées.

SssSsSSSSssSSSsSsSSSSs

J'emerge difficilement. J'ouvre mes yeux, j'en chie, ils sont collés ou quoi !

Ah non de nom dieu, éteigner cette putain de lumière, ça me pête les yeux.

Peut à peut, je m'adapte à la luminosité, pour distinguer un visage penché sur moi. Un regard bleue gris me regarde avec espoir et joie.

- Legolas... Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle et enrouée.

Il me tend un godet d'eau.

- Comment te sent tu.

- J'ai mal partout, courbature. Un peu normal vu que je me suis faîtes piétinée... Oh mon dieu. Haldir ! Demandais je en espérant qu'il ai réussit à s'en sortir.

- Il va bien. Il s'est reveillé il y a deux jours. ..

Oh putain, les images reviennent en moi et mes sentiments aussi. Il m'a embrassé, et je ne l'ai pas rejeté. Quant il à posé ces lèvres fraîche sur les miennes, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser. Je ne comprend pas, j'aime Legolas, de tout mon être, je l'ai dans la peau. Mais ce baiser, si doux, si passionné et autoritaire à la fois fait naître en moi un incroyable désir que je peine à comprendre.

- Il m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux.

Merde

- Legolas je...

- C'est bon. On en reparlera plus tard. Tu dois te reposer, pour avoir les idées claires.

- Non ça va, je peux même marcher. Répondis-je en poussant sur mes jambes en levant mes hanches pour prouver mes dires. Je veux bien prendre un peu d'air.

Il m'aide quand même à m'approcher du bord du chariot. Je respire un grand bol d'air frais. Dieu que ça fait du bien. Je me rends compte que nous sommes à l'arret. Je questionne Legolas du regard.

- Nous campons ici cette nuit. Nous arriverons à Edoras dans deux jours.

Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte mais mon pouvoir d'empat à augmenté. Je ressens une inquiétude et une serénité mélangé venant de Legolas.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il a, Haldir entre dans mon champs de vision. Celui-ci se fige, puis se reprend et se dirige vers nous. Joie, désire et anxiété, les sentiments d'Haldir sont confus.

- Dame Serenna. Mon coeur se remplis de joie de vous voir en aussi grande forme. Dit-il d'une voix rauque en s'inclinant.

Il me fait quoi là ? Style, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ? Mon cul oui !!

- Haldir, arrête de dire des conneries, je sais que j'ai une tête de déterrée.

- Il est vrai que vous ne semblez pas très fraîche. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais va s'y, tourne le couteaux dans la plaie. Dis-je faussement vexé. Et arrête de me vouvoyez, j'ai l'impression d'être ta grand-mère. Viens poser ton cul sur ce chariot. Ordonnais je.

Il leve un de ces sourcils, septique, mais s'execute quand même.

On a quand même l'air con, tout les trois, assis sur les bord de ce chariot n'osant pas se regarder. Haldir a néanmoins le courage de ommencer la conversation.

- Serenna, je tiens a m'excus...

- Tais toi. Evite de dire des conneries auquelle tu ne crois pas toi même. J'ai besoin de même de l'ordre dans mes idées et dans mes sentiments. Et cela ne sera pas facile. Mon pouvoir d'empatie à augmente de façon expodentielle. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Je peux sentir d'ici le rentre-dedans d'Eomer fait à Sirius, son désir, son amour... C'est très déconcertant.

Les deux blond se retournent pour rechercher les deux hommes. se retourne quelque secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire, me prouvant que j'ai raison.

- Est il possible que ta magie Elfique est décuplé mon pouvoir.? Demandais-je sérieusement à Haldir. Est il possible que tu m'ai donner une peu de ta magie pour que je puisse maintenir le bouclier.

- Bien que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, c'est tous à fait possible. Inconsciement, il possible que je puisse t'avoir transmis de ma magie.

- Oui où moi te l'avoir pompée.

- C'est aussi une hypothèse.

- En tous cas, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne. Il va faloir que je trouve rapidement un moyen pour gérer ça, sinon je vais devenir folle. Bon je vais me laver. Dis-je avec entrain en attrappant un draps.

Je commence à m'éloingner mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rajouter quelque choses aux deux elfes toujours assis.

- Oh !! Eh !! Messieur, cela m'arrangerais si vous pouviez garder vos images érotiques pour vous, c'est assez difficiles de gérer les miennes.

Puis je repard en éclatant de rire alors qu'ils sont tous deux rouge de confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chp 10**

**Au final on a pas tellement eu le temps d'en discuter.**

**Après être arrivé à Edoras. Nous sommes aussitôt repartis pour l'Isengard.**

**On y a retrouver Merry et Pippin, en train de fumer et de manger du porc salé comme des chancres.**

**Discussion houleuse entre Gandalf et Saroumane. Des cris, des hurlements, un baton brisé et une grousse bou-boule en verre qui vole. **

**Un panlatil ?**

**Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?**

**Mais ça pu le mal. Je peux sentir les ténébres se dégager de ce truc**

**Et on retourne à Edoras, pour célébrer un semblant de victoire.**

**Entre temps, j'ai réussi à gérer mon pouvoir assez rapidement, sans que ma tête explose. un véritable miracle**

**Durant tous ce temps, je passe mon temps entre Legolas et Haldir. Apprennant à les connaitre un peu plus et essayant de comprendre comment je peux avoir des sentiments similaires pour deux hommes différents. C'est assez dérangeant. Quand je suis avec l'un à discuter, je peux sentir le regard brûlant de l'autre. J'en peux plus. Cette situation ne rime à rien. Il faut absolument qu'on en discute. Je sais qu'ils attendent un choix de ma part. Mais je ne peux pas. Il m'est impossible de le départager. J'aime la douceur de Legolas, l'humour pince sans rire d'Haldir, les douces caresses de Legolas, les baisers enfièvrés d'Haldir, la passion de Legolas et l'ardeur d'Haldir. Même au niveau physique, ils sont tous les deux différents. Bien que blond aux yeux bleu tout les deux, le corps Legolas est svelte et élancé, ces muscles sont finement dessinés, ces gestes sont fins, précis et raffinés, on vois aisement l'éducation royale. Haldir est plus endurcit, ses muscles sont plus ferme et mieux dessiné. le physique d'un guerrier. Ces gestes, tout aussi précis que ceux de Legolas, sont plus francs et manque parfois de tact. Qualités et défauts qui me font chavirer**

**Je suis dans la fameuse chambre que je partage une nouvelle fois avec Eowin. Habillée pour une des rares fois d'une robe, verte bouteille en velour, cintrée à la taille, la mettant en valeur. Un décolté plogeant dévoile les rondeurs de mes seins. Arrivant jusqu'a mes pieds, elle était agrémentée de dorure en serpentin. Les servantes du Rohan on réussit à remonter mes cheveux en un chignon savant, laissant quelques mèches bouclés retomber avec grace, qui n'avait rien à envier aux coiffes elfiques.**

**Eowin choisit une robe plus simple de couleur nacre, qui n'enlève rien à son charme et qui rehausse son côté " vierge protectrice ". Coiffé d'une demi queue simple, ses longs cheveux ondulés retombés avec élégance dans son dos.**

**Lorsque nous faisons irruption dans la salle de bal, nombre de personnes stoppe leur conversation pour nous regarder. Je capte aisement les regards chargés de désir de Legolas et d'Haldir. Je me dirige néamoins vers Sirius et Eomer qui sont côte à côte, un verre à la main.**

**- Bonsoir, messieurs. Alors on s'amuse ? Demandais-je**

**- Effectivement. Répond Sirius avec méfiance.**

**Je ferme les yeux et reniffle l'air.**

**- Oh. Faîtes attention Messieur. chuchottais je. Vos pensées érotiques pourraient presque m'émoustiller tant elles sont osées.**

**Les deux concernés prirent une jolie teinte rouge vermillon.**

**- Foutu empathie. Dégage de là Serena. Va retrouver tes amants et laisse nous tranquille. Siffle Sirius**

**- Ne te vexe pas Sirius, je disais pour t'aider.**

**- Justement non. Réplique t-il agressif**

**- Arrête de réfléchir, Sirius. Moi j'ai arrêté. Avec la guerre, ne rate pas l'occassion d'aimer Sirius. Eomer est quelqu'un de bien, il sera panser tes blessures. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le laisser faire.**

**Sur ces conseils, je pris la direction de mes deux blonds. Legolas attrappe me fait aussitôt le baise-main.**

**- Tu es magnifique. Dit il simplement en me regardant avec une rare intensité.**

**- Il n'y a rien ajouter. Ajouta Haldir en s'emparant de mon autre main pour en baiser l'internieur, m'envoyant des frissons dans tous le corps. **

**Ils commencent à mettre le feu au poudre. Si ils m'excitent de cette façon dès le début, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toutes la soirée.**

**C'est la soirée le plus dure que j'ai pu passer. Legolas et Haldir semblent avoir décidés de me rendre folle. Chacun d'entre eux y alla de sa petite remarque, de son désir à peine voilé, de son attouchement qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Peu de temps avant la fin, n'y tennant plus je les entraîne tous les deux une salle vide.**

**- Assis. Ordonnais je d'un ton sans réplique.**

**Surpris les deux blonds posèrent les fesses sur un des canapé qui orne le petit salon dans lequel nous nous trouvons.**

**- Bien, je vais être clair. Je ne peux pas vous départager. Je ne peux faire un choix. Mes hormones font une festia d'enfer qu'en vous êtes à proximité. Je vous aime tous les deux. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Alors comme vous avoir tous les deux est impossible et immorale, je préfère choisir aucun d'entre vous. Comme ça l'affaire est réglée.**

**Puis je me dirige vers la sortie.**

**- Non attend. Déclare Legolas. Pense tu vraimment que c'est immorale de nous avoir tout les deux ? Me demande t-il en se levant suivit de Haldir.**

**- Personnelement. Non. Mais je ne peux demander à un homme que j'aime de me partager avec un autre. Ca ce n'est pas moral.**

**- Et si nous cela ne nous déplaisait pas. Réplique Haldir avec un petit sourire en coin.**

**- Pardon ??**

**- Nous aussi on t'aime. On refuse de te laisser partir, on refuse de te perdre. Comme les loup-garou de ton ancien monde, les elfes n'aime qu'une fois dans leur vie. Tu sera la seule que nous aimerons de cette façon. Il n'y qu'a tes côtés que nous serons complet et heureux.**

**J'ai peur de comprendre. **

**Ils sont tous les deux à deux pas de moi. Une aura de prédateur les entourent, un petit sourire carnassier sur le visage et leurs yeux sont remplis de désir.**

**- Où voulez vous en venir ?**

**- Serena, Legolas et moi, nous nous connaîssont depuis plus de mille ans. Et disont que pendant une période de notre vie. Nous avions l'habitude de "partager" nos conquètes.**

**- Oh...Je ne savez pas que les elfes avait une vie sexuel aussi debridée dit moi... dis je un brin ironique.**

**- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le sexe est aussi important chez nous que chez les hommes. Réplique Legolas avec un fin sourrire accroché au visage.**

**- Ah ...Mais vous savez quand même que l'on va se retrouver dans une impasse.**

**Ils me regardent bizarrement, ne comprennant pas où je veux en venir.**

**- Les mecs, je suis mortel. Où notre histoire va nous mener. Tôt ou tard, il faudra se reveiller de notre rêve.**

**Haldir s'approche, passe derrière moi, se colle à moi, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et susurre à mon oreille. Je ferme aussitôt les yeux, enivré par cette proximité.**

**- On se reveillera plus tard. Profite du rêve. Nous aviserons plus tard.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Haldir §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Elle est là, devant moi tremblante de tous ces membres. Sachant ce qu'elle vécu, nous ne voulons pas la brusquer. Etre avec deux hommes en même temps, n'est pas courant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai peur et ou qu'elle panique.**

**- Si tu ne veux pas tous de suite, nous ne sommes pas préssés. Lui dis- je alors qu'elle gémit de satisfaction dans la bouche de Leg, qui l'embrasse avec ferveur. Nous pouvons te faire gouter aux des joies des préliminaires à plusieurs. **

**Je recontre le regard de mon ami qui approuve ma proposition.**

**Je butine avec plaisir son cou, y laissant des trainées de lave, je joue avec le lobe de son oreille. Elle laisse echapper un petit gémissement. Legolas en profite pour s'attaquer à son autre oreille. Elle passe une main sur ma nuque pour me faire comprendre d'approfondir mon activité. Mes mains petrissent avec douceur les courbes de ses fesses. Tandit que Legolas flate ses seins ronds. Du coin de l'oeil, elle transforme le canapé en un large lit et entend le declique de la porte signifiant qu'elle l'avait fermé à clé, le tout d'un geste négligé de la main. Impressionnant.**

**Nous l'entrainons sans qu'elle sans rend compte sur le lit qu'elle à créee. Nous y tombons tous les trois. Je la retourne vers moi pour que je puisse, moi aussi gouter à ces lèvres si tentante. Legolas en profite pour d'aggraffer sa robe, enlevé son poignard attaché à sa cuisse et la fine lame, que mon cou se souvient encore, fixé à son poignet. Rapidement elle se retrouve à demi nue devant nous. Mon pantalon est devenue trop étroit depuis longtemps, tout comme Legolas. Je m'attarde sur ses seins que je viens de dévoiler, j'happe entre mes lèvres un teton durçit par le désir. Pendant ce temps, mon ami a ôté la dernière parcelle de tissu, et s'applique à lui faire une caresse buccale dans les rêgles de l'art. **

**Je la regarde. Son souffle est erradique, ses yeux noirs sont totalement dilaté et obscurçit par le plaisir. La tête rejeté en arrière. Elle gémit sans retenue. Alors que mes mains martirisent ses tetons je m'approche de son oreille.**

**- Tu aime ma jolie sorcière ? Demandais je.**

**Ma voix est rauque et chargé de désir.**

**- Ou...Oui ! Dit elle en tremblant de plaisir.**

**- Alors libère toi. Jouis pour nous.**

**Une de mes mains rejoint la bouche de Leg. Quelque seconde plus tard, nous voyons avec satisfaction son corps de déesse se tendre et s'arquer avec violence tant sa jouissance est grande. Son cri se meurt dans sa gorge. Ses yeux grands ecarquillés de stupeur.**

**Nous la laissons revenir peu à peu elle. On en profite pour ôter nos tuniques et se retrouver torse nus. Nous nous rallongeons auprès d'elle. Sa respiration est encore saccadée. Nos mains courrent toujours le longs de son corps. Alternant, parfois aériènne, parfois appuyées. Rapidement elle se perd de nouveau dans les affres du plaisir. **

**C'est à mon tour de gouter à son intiminé, de lui faire ressentir maintes et maintes délices. La peau du creux de ces cuisses est la plus douces que je n'ai touché. Mes mains et ma bouches parcourt d'abord avec légèreté ses jambes avant de m'attaquer au coeur du problème**

**Nous la torturons ainsi une bonnes partie de la nuit et bizzarement, bien que nos érections soit particulièrement douloureuse, à aucun nous avons chercher à satisfaire notre plaisir. Ayant qu'un seul but. Lui donner du plaisir.**

**- Assez ! Pitié assez ! Crie t-elle au bout du 5ème orgasme **

**En sueur, elle est allongée de tout son long au milieu du lit, les cheveux laches, la tête en arrière, le souffle court, tremblante de partout, elle nous crie enfin grâce. Je me dirige vers la cruche d'eau et la bassine dans le but de la laver, puis je reviens près d'elle.**

**- Vous êtes des malades.**

**Legolas rigole légèrement et s'allonge près d'elle.**

**- Ca t'a plus ? Questionne t'il avec douceur.**

**- Tu ose poser la question. Dit elle en rigolant**

**Elle dirige sa main l'entre-jambe de mon ami, mais celui-ci l'arrête.**

**- Non. Bien que cela soit génant. Pas ce soir. Déjà parce ce que il va falloir dormir et deuxièment, parce ce que le but était que, toi, tu prenne du plaisir. et que tu "t'habitue", diront nous, à nous avoir tous les deux. Nous ne voulions pas t'effrayer en te sautant de dessus.**

**- Merci. Dit elle les yeux brillants d'amour et de reconnaissance.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**La nuit que je viens de passer fut incroyable. Haldir et Legolas sont d'une douceur et d'une tendresse incoyable avec moi. Je sais qu'ils sont capable de plus d'ardeur, de passion et de brutalité. Mais comme l'a dit Legolas, le but était de "m'habituer". La dernière fois où je suis retrouver avec plusieurs hommes, je servais de gaterie aux mangemorts.**

**Une fois lavé et rhabillé, nous nous sommes endormis entrelacés les uns dans les autres.**

**Mais la nuit fut néanmoins courte. Deux heures après s'être endormis, nous nous sommes tous reveillés en même temps et pour la même raison. **

**Le mal à l'état pur était dans nos murs.**

**Courant à travers les couloirs, guider par le mal, nous arrivons dans la chambre que partage la communauté. Un horrible septacle s'offre à mes yeux. Pippin est littéralement scotché au palantil. Aragorn le lui arrache des mains. Mais il tombe dans les pommes, comme Pippin quelque seconde avant. Gandalf, entre temps reveillé, couvre le Palantil d'un drap, qui a rouler un peu plus loin.**

**Au final, plus tard dans la maitnée, Gandalf et Pippin partent vers le Gondor, pour les prévenir de l'attaque du Mordor, vu par Pippin de la Bou-boule maléfique.**

**Et nous, on attend que le Roi Thodren se décide à prêter main forte au peuple d'Aragorn. Et il ne paraît pas vraimment présser**

**Pendant ce temps, j'ai remarqué avec plaisir que Eomer avait réussit à convaincre Sirius de lui laisser une chance.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§ Interlude entre Sirius et Eomer §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Les paroles de Serena boulversa profondement Sirius, qui n'osait plus regarder Eomer.**

**Le cavalier du Rohan lui avait très bien compris que si il voulais avoir le brun qui hante ses pensées depuis leur rencontre dans les plaines du Rohan, ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse.**

**Bien que la première fois, il ne laissa rien passer, les yeux bleue azur du sorcier l'avait profondément troublé. Les cheveux brun corbeau coupé au carré, une légère barbe naissante, une petite bouche rose, un corps hatlétique. Sirius l'avait hanté dans ses rêves les plus osé. Lorsqu'il revit, il compris rapidement l'orrientation sexuel du sorcier, à sa plus grande joie.**

**Il l'avait d'abord approché en douceur puis petit à petit, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était fortement intérresé par lui. Sans s'en rendre compte lui même, il tombé amoureux de ce brun ténébreux, qui avait visiblement souffert dans la vie.**

**De son côté, Sirius avait rapidement vu que le neveu du roi lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Et il n'était pas insensible à son charme. Les yeux noisette chocolat, ses cheveux couleur paille, un corps taille dans la masse, tout en muscles, de larges épaules et il devinais sous l'armure qu'il portait, un ventre plat et des abdominaux qui le faisait saliver.**

**Non le problème c'était Remus.**

**Il l'avait aimé plus que sa propre vie**

**Et même si il savait que jamais il ne le reverrai, même si il savait par Serena qu'il était mort, Sirius l'aimait encore. Il avait l'impression de le tromper, car il aimait être auprès du blond.**

**Pire, plus il passait du temps avec Eomer, plus il en arrivait à l'oublier. Il avait l'impression de salir sa mémoire.**

**- Sirius, nous devons parler. Dit doucement Eomer.**

**- Je...je...**

**- Viens. Dit il en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.**

**Sirius le siuvit en silence. Ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il arriva dans un petit salon, décoré sobrement, possedant deux grands fauteuils planté devant une cheminée.**

**- Viens assis toi.**

**Sirius s'assit et gardit le silence, attendant que le Rohirim prenne la parole.**

**- Sirius, dit moi de quoi tu as peur.**

**- Je n'ai pas peur. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.**

**- Alors c'est quoi. Parce ce que je t'avoue que je suis perdu. Tu me plais, tu rend dingue, je suis fou de toi, et je te plais, ne dit pas le contraire, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Alors quel est le problème ?**

**Après quelque secondes de silence, Sirius lui répondit d'une voix sourde.**

**- J'ai aimé un homme par le passé, Remus. Puis j'ai passé 12 ans de ma vie en prison pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, avant de m'évader. Je n'ai pu profité de son amour que durant deux belle année. Après cela j'ai atterrit en terre du milieu, je savais que je l'avais diffinitivement perdu, d'autant que Serena m'a confirmé sa mort un mois avant son arrivée. Mais je...je...**

**- Tu l'aime toujours. Termina Eomer comprennant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.**

**- Non justement !! Tu...Tu...arrive à me le faire oublier...Je tombe amoureux de toi ...Je te désire tellement, tu obséde ma tête ...je le trahis, je trahis Remus !!**

**Des larmes silencieuses coulent avec grâce sur le visage de Sirius. Eomer munit d'une nouvelle force face à cette révelation se mit à genoux devant lui et pris son visage en coupe, en enlevant les larmes de ses pouces.**

**- Tu connaissait bien Remus ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Alors le connaissant aussi bien que toi, tu crois qu'il accepterait de te voir refuser l'amour d'un autre, juste parce ce que tu a le sentiments de le trahir en n'en aimant un autre ?**

**- ...non. Souffla t-il en affrontant Eomer du regard.**

**- Sirius, je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Moi même je n'oublirais jamais mon premier amour. Il toujours une place dans mon coeur. Mais je sais aussi, que jamais il n'aurait accepter que je renonce à l'amour, parce ce qu'il est mort.**

**Les larmes redoublèrent. Sirius tomba à genoux lui aussi, s'aggrippa à Eomer comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleura de tout son saoul. Bien que surpris, l'entoura des ses bras, lui carressa les cheveux, le berça comme un enfant.**

**Après quelques minutes, les pleurs stoppèrent et Sirius se repris peu à peu.**

**- Tu doit te dire que je suis faible. Dit il amer.**

**- Non. Je me dit que tu ne l'a jamais pleuré, tu n'a jamais fait son deuil.**

**-...non...merci. souffla t'il.**

**- A ton service. Répondit Eomer avec un doux sourire.**

**Ils restèrent quelque secondes à se regarder, puis Sirius se décida. Il se pencha sur son cadet et captura ses lèvres en un baiser doux. Eomer n'osait y croire. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Rapidement le baiser deveint enflammé. Ils y déversent tout les deux leur frustation, leur désir. Se séparant à bout de souffle.**

**- Depuis le temps que je rêve de cet instant. Souffla Sirius.**

**- Et moi donc. Si...si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ce soir, on peux...**

**- Non. Répliqua Sirius en capturant de nouveaux ces lèvres. J'avais besoin de le pleurer, pour faire mon deuil, accepter sa mort et accepter mon amour pour toi. Je te veux. Là. Maintenant. Gronda t-il**

**-Viens.**

**Eomer le conduisit dans sa chambre où un large lit, taillé dans le bois massif, trônait au milieu de la pièce.**

**Il fit passé la chemise de lin qu'il portait, se devoilant, torse nu, devant son ainé.**

**Sirius fondit sur lui comme un faucon sur un mulot. Emprissonnant ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, il agrippa ses hanches, les plaqua aux siennes. Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement rauque lorsque leur érection entrèrent en contact. Se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Sirius se sépara de lui, le poussa gentillement sur le lit. Il en profita pour enlever sa tunique. Dévoilant à son amant, un torse moins musclés que lui mais tout aussi bien dessiné. Assis sur le bord du lit, Eomer s'attaqua au pantalon de Sirius, et s'empara rapidement de la verge fierement dréssée. **

**- Eomer t'est obli...ssssss Dieu que c'est bon. Siffle t'il entre ses dents, alors qu'Eomer l'avait avaler sans préavis.**

**Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, Sirius se laissait aller au rytme des va et veins qu'effectué cette bouche chaude et humide. Après quelques minutes de Sirius se libéra dans la gorge brûlante de son amant, qui avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte.**

**Le brun repris rapidement le dessus et envoya rapidement valser le pantalon du blond.**

**Il ouvrit largement les jambes d'Eormer, le suça avidement, puis passa sa langue sur l'anneaux de chair, ce qui fit hurler de plaisir son amant. Insera un doigt, deux puis trois doigts, en faisant des mouvement de va et viens et de ciseaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il le prêt à le recevoir. Mais Eomer mis au supplice n'en pouvait plus. Sirius lui avait retrouvait sa vigueur en enttendant les gemissements incessant de son compagnon.**

**- Sirius... prend moi...pitié...prend moi. Batibula t-il.**

**Sirius se positionna devant son entrée et le pénétra en douceur. Eomer grimiça de douleur. Sirius s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'accomoder à son intrusion et pour se calmer, car jamais il faillit jouir lorsqu'il entra en lui.**

**- Oh...Mon amour...tu es si étroit...si chaud...Dit il avec beaucoup de difficulté.**

**- Continue...Supplia t-il**

**Modérant et gardant la même cadance pendant un temps, il perdit toute raison lorsqu'il toucha la prostate d'Eomer qu'il cria son plaisir et son nom. Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus violent. Sa prostate malmenée, Eomer se rependit entre leur deux corps en mordant avec ardeur l'épaule de Sirius, qui le suivit rapidement en sentant l'anneaux de chair se resserer autour de lui, declanchant sa jouissance en un cri rauque.**

**Se retirant avec douceur et s'allongeant contre Eomer afin de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Après s'être lavé mutuellement, ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras de l'autre.**

**Pour que Sirius se reveille en sursaut quelque heures plus tard. **

**Lui aussi a sentis les ténébres s'infiltrer dans les murs du palais du roi Theodren.**

**- Eomer ! Habille toi ! il se passe un truc ! Ordonna t'il séchement.**

**Le blond ne se posa pas de question et fit ce que son amant lui a demander.**

**Il sortirent rapidement de la chambre, habilliés a la va-vite. Ils croisèrent Serena et ses golden boy tout aussi mal fagoté qu'eux. Tous ce petit monde se dirigea vers la chambre attribué à la communauté.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin interlude §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serena §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Ca y est ! Enfin ! Putain ! J'ai cru que jamais Theodren, ne se déciderait à partir en guerre pour aider le Gondor. il a fallut que les feux d'arlarme du Gondor soit allumés pour qu'il se décide à rassembler ses troupes et envoyer des cavaliers et des messagers dans tout le Rohan, afin de rassembler un maximum de combattant.**

**Nous mettrons plus d'une semaine pour rejoindre la cité blanche.**

**Pippin a offert ses services au Roi, en espérant partir lui aussi aux combat avec les hommes.**

**Je sens que Eowin prépare quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je peux sentir en elle une détermination à toute épreuves. Prévoit elle de participer aux combat. Tétue comme elle est, je suppose que oui. **

**3 000 lances. C'est trop peu. C'est pas assez. Que faire ? Où trouver des hommes prêt à combattre ?**

**Il n'y a pas. Il n'y en à plus.**

**Faut-il désespérer ? **

**Faut-il abandonner ?**

**Certain d'entre nous aller mourrir au combat. **

**Combien ? **

**Qui ?**

**Haldir ? Legolas ? Aragorn ? Sirius ? Moi ?**

**Qui succombera sous les coups des barbares?**

**Qui pleura les disparuts?**

**Qui pleura les êtres aimés ?**

**J'ai un mauvais prèssentiment. **

**Cette boule au ventre. **

**Qui me donne envie de vomir.**

**Qui grandit un peu plus en moi chaque jours.**

**De la peur ? Non.**

**Au contraire, je suis sereine. Trop sereine pour la situation.**

**Je suis assise au bord de la falaise. Nous avons fait halte pour la nuit à l'ombre d'une montagne assez fiplante je doit dire. La plaine en contre bas accueille les hommes qui partent aux combat. Un cavalier isolé attire mon attention. Il granvit la falaise, pour nous rejoindre le campement royal.**

**Elrond ? Que vient il faire ici ? Sitôt arrivé il se dirige vers la tente du roi. Quelque minutes plus tard, Aragorn les rejoint.**

**Je retourne dans ma tente. Seul Haldir s'y trouve, il nettoie et affute son épée. **

**- Tu va bien. Me demande t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Oui. Répondis je d'une voix lontaine. Elrond vient d'arriver.**

**- Ah...enfin. Dit il simplement.**

**- Tu m'explique, ou je dois te torturer pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.**

**- Je ne sais pas, tout dépens de la torture que tu compte me faire subir. Dit il avec air pervers.**

**- Obsédé. Répliquais je en voulant lui donner un coup de poingt dans l'épaule.**

**Mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il attrappe mon poignet et me fit une clé de bras très rapide. Je me retrouve les deux bras dans le dos, totalement emprisonné par la poigne de fer du gardien. Nos deux corps collés.**

**- Alors. Tu disais ?**

**- Que tu était un obsédé doublé d'un pervers et que...**

**Je ne continue pas ma phrase. Legolas vient d'entrer dans la tente, le visage grave. Nous nous séparons en douceur.**

**- Leg ? Un problème ? Demande Haldir.**

**- ...Je pars avec Aragorn... sur le chemin des mort.**

**Aie ça sent le roussit. Pourquoi je ne la sent pas cette histoire. Pourquoi je n'aime pas sa démarche. Toujours cette boule qui me tiraille le ventre. J'ai le sentiment qu'il doit partir, prendre une autre route que la notre. Afin que l'on puisse se retrouver à la fin de cette histoire. Je sais que je dois le laisser partir. Que c'est important. Pour la suite de événement, important pour lui.**

**- _Quoi ! Legolas est tu devenue fou ? Le chemin des mort ! Mais jamais personnes n'en ai ressortit vivant !_S'exclame Haldir.**

**- Arrête de parler en elfique tu veux. Je n'y comprend rien. Lançais je à l'adresse d'Haldir, puis en me retournant vers Legolas. Aragorn est sûr que c'est sans risque ?**

**- J'ai confiance en lui. Si il n'y avait pas la moindre chance de succées il ne le tenterai pas. Dit Legolas simplement. Gimli vient aussi.**

**- Explique moi. Ordonnais je la voix enrouée.**

**- Nous allons essayé des recruter l'armée des morts, qu'ils accomplissent leur serment fait jadis. Que seul le roi du Gondor peux faire obéir.**

**Je ne dit rien. Cela ce tient. Ca peux marcher. Ca nous donnerai une serieux avantages tactique**

**- Quant part tu ?**

**- A l'aube.**

**Je souffle de lassitude. Il sait qu'il vient d'obtenir mon approbation.**

**- Mais je te préviens foutus oreilles pointue, ai l'affront de crever et je peux te jurer que je trouverais un moyen de te ressussiter, pour te renvoyer six pied sous terre moi même. Dis agressive.**

**Il me lance un sourire de remerciement et s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ces bras.**

**- Ne t'inquiéte pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous laisser tout les deux. Dit en me deposant un baiser sur le front et en regardant avec intensité Haldir. Celui ci pose un main de reconfort sur l'épaule du gardien, qui n'a rien dit, mais qui n'en pensait pas moins j'en suis sur. **

**Me prennent dans leur bras, je suis encerclé d'une douce chaleur. Nous savourons cet instant de douceur.**

**C'est la dernière fois que nous sommes réuni. **

**La dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble.**

**Avant la fin de cette histoire ou la fin de toute chose.**

**L'aube n'est que dans 5 heures. **

**5 heures pour aimer les deux hommes de ma vie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chp 12**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Legolas §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Elle sortit sa baguette et lança deux sorts différents. Un de silence et de fermeture de la tente, d'après ce que je comprend. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, elle fait disparaitre ses vetements et se retrouve nue devant nous.**

**Magnifique. Splendide.**

**Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de cette vision.**

**- Faites moi l'amour. Aimez moi avant que nos chemins se séparent. Nous demande t'elle d'une voix suppliante.**

**Haldir et moi attendons cet instant depuis des jours. Ma respiration se fait difficile, j'ai la bouche séche. Les battements de mon coeur augmentent.**

**Nous nous approchons lentement d'elle. Haldir se met devant elle tandis que je prend position derrière elle.**

**Haldir happe ces lèvres avec passion. Il y verse tout son amour et son désir.**

**Je m'attaque à la peau tendre de son cou. Partie érogène chez elle. Nos mains sont partout à la fois. Les miennes martirisent ses seins et tiranise ses tétons durçis de désir. Haldir, lui a aggrippé ses fesses et les malaxe, les presse, la rapprochant de lui. Lui faisant sentir son éréction déjà douloureuse, tout comme la mienne. Elle soupire d'aise, gémit de plaisir.**

**Nous nous allongeons au sol, J'ote ma chemise et elle se met à quatre pattes, s'attaque à mon pantalon et ensort ma verge tnedue à l'extrème. Elle la met en bouche aussi sec, me faisant voir les étoiles comme jamais. Sa bouche est chaude et humide, ses va et viens sont une pure torture. Je sens la vague de la jouissance monter de plus en plus, l'afflux sanguin me vrille les tempes, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. **

**Haldir en a profité pour se devetir et de se positionner derrière elle. Elle semble déjà humide et prête à le recevoir. Il entre en elle en un coup de rein franc et net, sans être violent. Elle jete sa tête en arrière pour crier son plaisir de se sentir complête.**

**- Oh par Varla...Jura Haldir en fermant les yeux à peine entré.**

**Oui je sais ce qu'il ressent. **

**Etre en elle, est proche du paradis. **

**une antre si étroite, si chaude. **

**Haldir semble avoir repris le contrôle et reprend également ses coups de reins. Franc, brutal, sauvage. **

**Ah ...Non il n'a pas repris le contôle. Il en a perdu toute raison et la pillonne avec force. Mais cela ne semble pas la déranger. Au contraire d'après les cris de plaisir qu'elle pousse. Rapidement il jouis en elle avec violence en un gémissements gruttal. Il se retire en douceur et s'allonge pour apaiser les battements de son coeur. Pendant ce temps elle lâche ma verge et s'installe sur moi à califourchon et s'empalle d'elle même.**

**Le plaisir est si grand que j'attrappe ses hanches pour evité de venir dans l'instant. Mais elle en a décidé autrement et m'impose un rytme que je doit subir. Comme Haldir, je perd le contrôle et mes coups de buttoire sont tout aussi violent. Au bout de quelque minutes, je vois Haldir se mettre derrière elle. Il semble avoir repris sa forme et sa verge est de nouveau dur. Elle pousse un cri plus fort que les autre, que j'étouffe entre mes lèvres en un baiser autoritaire lorsqu'il vient taquiner son anneaux de chair. Après une préparation qui l'a rendut folle et moi aussi à cause de ses cris qu'elle hurle. Il la pénétre avec une douceur infini. Il lui laisse quelque instant pour s'habituer à sa présence, et commence des va et viens.**

**Je n'aurais cru ressentir encore plus de plaisir. La membrane qui nous sépare est si fine que je sens le moindre mouvement d'Haldir. Ma respiration est si rapide, mon coeur bat si fort, je viens en elle à grands jets, en poussant un gémissement rauque. Les deux autres ne tarde pas à me suivre dans les méandres du plaisir. Notre chevauché endiablée nous a propulsés tous les trois dans le royaume de la jouissance à une vitesse et une violence incroyable, nous laissant allanguis et à bout de souffle.**

**Nous nous endormons entre- melée sur le sol de la tente.**

**Je me reveille un peu plus tard. Mon départ est proche. Je me rhabille en silence. Dépose un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Serenna et sur celle d'Haldir et chuchotte dans ma langue.**

**- **_**Je vous aime.**_

**A l'instant même ou je pronnonce ces mots, Haldir se reveille.**

**- **_**Tu prend soin d'elle **_**? demandais je tout bas**

**- **_**Comme si tu avait besoin de me le demander**_**. Repondit il sur le même ton.**

**- **_**Et de toi aussi, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus**_**. Me rendant compte que la vie sans lui serais tout aussi fâde et amer, que sans elle.**

**- **_**Toi aussi. Fait attention.**_

_**- On se retrouve sur les plaines du Gondor**_**. Dis je en deposant un baiser sur ses lèvres fines et sort de la tente sans me retourner.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Serenna §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Je me reveille en sursaut. Je suis dans les bras d'Haldir. Chaud et reconfortant.**

**Legolas !**

**Je le chercher dans la tente. Aucune trace de lui.**

**- Il est déjà partit, mon amour. Annonce Haldir d'une voix douce.**

**- Il y a longtemps.**

**- Plus de quatre heures.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ? Lui reprochais-je**

**- Je pense qu'il ne voulait supporter la douleur des adieux. J'ai eu de la chance de l'entendre. Il était très discret.**

**Haldir me caresse avec douceur la cuisse, puis remonte vers l'interieur m'envoyant de multiples frissons. Ses lèvres butinnent mon cou. Il frotte son puissant corps nu contre le mien. Ma chaleur augmente en flêche, ma respiration est saccadée. J'haléte, me laisse progréssivement emporté par le désir.**

**- Haldirrrr...Pas maintenant...dis- je entre deux soupirs.**

**- Pourquoi pas. On ne part que dans 3 heures. Grogne t-il à mon oreille, m'excitant en plus.**

**- T'es impossible...Soupirais-je en signe de capitulation, la tête en arrière.**

**Ses mains sont partout. Mes jambes, mon cou, mon dos, mes hanches, mon ventre, mes seins. Je suis à la limite de venir mais à chaque fois il me retire se privilège, me rendant encore plus folle. Je suis obligé de le supplier de me prendre afin qu'il puisse mettre fin à mon supplice. Son sexe se glisse entre mes cuisses avec facilité. Mais il ne me pénétre pas, il fait simplement une friction qui me fait gémir de frustration. C'est une pure torture.**

**Marre d'attendre. Je pivote brusquement et en un mouvement de hanche, il se retrouve sur le dos. Je m'empalle de moi même. Nous crions en même temps notre plaisir. Il mumurre ougrogne un vague " impatiente"**

**Je lui impose un rythme. Je me laisse totalement guidée par mon désir, par mes sensations. Haldir me suit, mais je sais qu'il a du mal, son visage crispé, ses muscles tendus, ses mains agrippent mes hanches enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau, qui parlent pour lui.**

**Une jouissance sans nom me fauche avec violence, j'entraîne Haldir avec moi, qui pousse un gémissement rauque puissant.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nous mettons plus de quatre jours pour rejoindre les plaines de Minas Tirith.**

**Le Roi Theodren et Eomer suivit de Sirius sont en tête de colone menant plus de 6 000 hommes à une mort certaine. Et il le sait. Son visage est grave et préocuppé, comme nous tous. Je fais la route avec Haldir et se qui reste des hommes, survivants du Gouffre.**

**Mon intution était bonne.**

**Malgrès la demande de son oncle de diriger le royaume en son absence, Eowyn, vierge protectrice, va prendre part aux combat. **

**Elle s'est inflitée dans les rangs des cavaliers, habilliée comme eux, entraînant avec elle, Merry, lui aussi mit de côté.**

**Le mal gronde, il se repend, je le sens. **

**Et cette boule au ventre, elle aussi grandit en moi, à fur et à mesure que nous nous raprochons de Minas Tririth. Ce mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais ce que ça veux dire et c'est cela qui me fait peur.**

**Nous arrivons à Minas Tirith au levé du soleil.**

**Mon dieu ! !!**

**Ils sont si nombreux !!**

**Ils y en a tant !!**

**La cité blanche est complétement encerclée. Certains pans de murs se sont éffondrés et de la fumée noirâtre s'échappe par endroit.**

**D'où nous sommes, je peux distinguer que l'ennemis est déjà dans les premiers niveaux de la ville.**

**Haldir se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendée. Je vois, du coin de l'oeil, Eomer en faire de même avec Sirius.**

**Aucune paroles n'est échangées entre nous. Nul besoin. Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui, et lui pour moi. Et de toutes manières, la tension et la peur nous empéchent de parler.**

**Les cors du Rohan, retentissent dans la plaine, attirrant l'attention de nos ennemis. Les cors resonnent tel un grondement, suivit de nos hurlements de colère et de rage.**

**La charge est lancée. L'avantage des cheveaux du Rohan, c'est qu'ils sont très grand, plus grand que les Orcs. Notre charge, si massive, lancée à pleine vitesse est impossible à contrer.**

**Nous perforont les rangs de Orcs avec violence et brutalitée. Je me retrouve rapidement isolée. J'ai choisit d'utiliser principalement mon sabre. Il fait de ravages. Coupe, tranche, taille, sabre, tous ce qui lui tombe dessus, bras, torse, jambe, tête. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour ces immondes créatures.**

**Notre attaque surprise est victorieuse, les Orcs se replient, pour faire place...**

**PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN !! **

**BARBAR VERSION GODZILLA !!**

**DES ELEPHANTS GEANT !!**

**Aussi stupéfiants soit ils, ils sont très dur à abattre et ils font de ravages dans nos lignes. Des rangs entiers de cavaliers apprennent à voler, fauchés par les défences 10 fois notre taille. Ils font beaucoups de dégats ...trop... **

**Puis les événements s'enchaînèrent trop rapidement.**

**Sirius est catapulé à plus de 100 mètre. Jamais il n'a pu s'en sortir...**

**Haldir en mauvaise posture...encerclé.**

**Le Roi de faire attrapper par le Nagul, avec intension d'en faire son casse-croute...**

**Eowyn qui s'interpose...**

**La chute de celle ci, en compagnie de Merry, après avoir térrasés le Roi-sorcier...**

**Boromir...Sirius...Theodren...Eowyn...Merry**

**Assez...ASsez...ASSez...ASSEz...ASSEZ !!**

**Quelque chose en moi se fissure, se brise, se casse.**

**Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mon visage plein de noir et de sang.**

**Je ne me rend plus compte de rien. L'ambiance des combats disparaît...plus rien.**

**Les cris...les hurlements...les chocs des épées...**

**les boucliers fracassés...**

**La puanteur des Orcs et de la chair brûlée...L'odeur de la mort et du sang...**

**Plus rien...plus rien ne m'entoure.**

**- SERENNA !! Ne restez pas là immobile, c'est dangeureux !! Hurle Eomer arrivé à mes côtés. Il est tendut, couvert de sueur et de sang.**

**- Dites leur que je les aimes tout les deux. Lui dis je d'une voix douce.**

**Je sais ce que je dois faire. Cette boule au ventre, ce mauvais préssentiment, qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis une semaine, est partit, disparut. Parce que je viens de comprendre ce qu'il me reste à faire...**

**- Serenna ? Que est ce ...**

**- Dites leur que je les aime plus que ma propre vie. Dites leur que je les aime tous. ****Adieu Eomer, Roi du Rohan. Lui dis je en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Vous êtes un homme bien. Soutenez le. Il en aura besoin.**

**Puis je m'élève dans les airs, attirant l'attention de tous. Je laisse ma magie, m'envahir, prendre possession de moi. Des vents d'une rare violence m'entourent, détournant les flèches que les Orcs, m'envoient. Je m'en fous, je vais bientôt atteindre le point de non limite. **

**Je ne me rends pas compte du monde qui m'entoure. **

**Je ne me rends pas compte que Sirius court vers moi, hurlant et suppliant de m'arrêter, de ne pas faire ça. **

**Mais c'est trop tard.**

**Ni Haldir, me regardant terrifié.**

**Ni Legolas, arrivant avec des renforts, l'armée des morts.**

**Le sort que je m'apprête à faire est le « Sacra amun », le sacrifice de l'âme.**

**Pas d'enfer…..pas de paradis….ni de résurrection….**

**Mon âme sera détruite. Dispersée aux quatre vents.**

**Ma magie s'échappe de moi, je ne la contrôle plus, elle fait des ravages. D'énormes ondes et éclaires enflammées frappent et déciment mes ennemis. C'est un massacre, un véritable carnage.**

**Il commence à faire chaud. La température de mon corps a augmenté.**

**J'ai chaud trop chaud.**

**J'ai l'impression de brûler.**

**J'ai mal. J'ai si mal.**

**Je brûle, des flammes lèchent mon corps.**

**Je hurle de toutes mes forces, je me déchire les cordes vocales. Je crie ma douleur. Une souffrance si horrible qu'il me semble que cela dure depuis des heures.**

**Puis soudain, plus rien. Un calme plat. Un silence religieux et inquiétant. Plus rien.**

**Plus d'éclaires, plus d'ondes, plus un seul ennemis, plus de menace, elle a disparut, elle est morte.**

**Je ne vois pas Haldir et Legolas, tomber à genoux. Le visage ravagé, par les larmes qui coulent doucement. L'un hurlant sa rage et son désespoir, l'autre être retenus par Aragorn, pour l'empêcher de sombrer, pleurant de tout son saoul, sa peine et son chagrin. Je ne vois pas le futur Roi du Gondor verser lui aussi des larmes silencieuses. Je ne vois pas non plus, Sirius, anéanti, dans les bras d'Eomer. Ni les sanglots étouffés de Gimli. Ni les pleurs de Gandalf et de Pippin qui ont suivit la scène depuis les remparts de la cité. Ni ceux de tous les hommes encore debout, témoin de la tragédie.**

**Non je ne vois pas.**

**Je ne vois plus.**

**Parce que je n'existe plus.**

**Je ne suis plus rien.**

**Pas seulement mon âme, mais aussi mon corps, fut consumée dans les flammes, et mes cendres sont dispersées par une brise de printemps.**

**C'est mou….**

**Doux……**

**Douillet…..**

**L'air est frais et parfumé**

**La luminosité est….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!**

**Putain de lumière de merde !! **

**C'est trop lumineux, ça fait mal !!**

**Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu…**

**Je distingue difficilement un forme…..humaine……une femme…..une elfe….**

**Grande et élancée, elle possède une magnifique chevelure blonde lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Des grands yeux bleu azur, une fine bouche rose et un teint de poupée de porcelaine.**

**Elle me fait penser à Galadriel…en moins….blanc.**

**L'inconnue porte une robe souple et légère d'un bleu ciel léger.**

**Son visage reflète une douceur infinie et ses yeux sont rieurs.**

**Je respire.**

**Je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme régulier.**

**Je peux sentir l'air marin.**

**J'entends parfaitement le fracas de la mer contre une falaise.**

**Le drap est d'une incroyable douceur à mon touché.**

**Je ne comprends plus rien. En pratiquant la « sacra amun », je devrais être morte, je ne devrais pas être là.**

**J'suis où d'abord ?**

**- Vous êtes en Valinor. Jeune sorcière.**

**Je hausse un sourcil septique. Ca me fait de belles jambes.**

**- Vous êtes sur les terres immortelles. Lieu de refuge pour les elfes de la terre du milieu. Ils y trouvent paix et sérénité, pour l'éternité. Rare sont les mortels admis en Valinor**

**- Alors qu'est ce que je fous là ? Demandais toujours autant larguée.**

**Votre sacrifice m'a touché, jeune sorcière.**

- ………**??**

**- Je me nomme Varla., je suis la mère créatrice des elfes. En compagnie de mon époux Varda, nous sommes les parents des elfes, nous sommes les premiers. Nos pouvoirs dépassent de beaucoup ceux de mes enfants et les vôtres. Jeune sorcière. L'acte de magie que vous avez réalisé, a demandé un sens du sacrifice immense. Je vous observe depuis votre arrivée en terre du milieu. J' ai vu vos faits et gestes.**

**Pourquoi je deviens rouge écrevisse. Elle émis un petit rire. Puis continue son explication.**

**- Je vous ai vu sauver toute une population en vous vidant de toute énergie magique. Je vous ai vu sauver le Gardien de la Lorien, alors qu'il était voué à la mort, deux fois. Et surtout je vous ai vu capturer les cœurs de deux de mes enfants. Un prince et un guerrier. Je vais fait venir en Valinor, pour vous récompenser de votre dévouement aux personnes que vous aimer.**

**Elle se tut. Me jauge du regard puis se pose sur le bord du lit.**

**- Vous avez le choix, ma chère. Soit vous pouvez rester en Valinor. Vous y trouverez la paix et la sérénité que vous aspirez tant. Soit, retourner en terre du milieu.**

**- J'y retourne ! M'exclamais je avec enthousiasme**

**Les retrouver. Tous les deux. C'est tout ce que je veux.**

**- En êtes vous sûr ? Le choix n'est pas simple. Ici vous aurez une vie sans malheur, sans douleur, sans guerre. Vous y vivriez dans le calme et la tranquillité dans l'attente qu'ILS arrivent un jour sur ces terres. Car malheureusement, à l'heure où je vous parle, ILS aspirent plus que tout, à trouver la mort au combat. Retourner en terre du milieu, et vous retrouverez tout ce dont vous étiez las de faire en arrivant en terre du milieu. Las de la guerre, de la souffrance, des combats et du sang. Il y en aura toujours en terre du milieu. Vous serez peut-être réuni et jamais plus vous ne serez admise en Valinor.**

**Elle n'a pas tord. En arrivant en terre du milieu, j'aurais sans hésiter choisit de rester en Valinor. Mais plus maintenant.**

**- Merci de cette proposition. Mais pour moi le choix est simple. Je préfère vivre avec eux, une vie de mortel, profiter de chaque instant de bonheur qui me seront accordé, et mourir. Plutôt que de vivre dans le calme et la sérénité, une paix éternelle certes mais sans eux, seul. A attendre, déprimé. Ne voyant que seul changement le temps qui passe alors que je serais là à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais et ça éternellement. Non, je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Sans eux. Je retourne là-bas.**

**- C'est votre choix. Soyez heureuse, aussi longtemps que soit votre vie…Adieu…**

**Elle me souffle dessus. Je me sens partir en arrière. Je me sens planer, voler. Tomber surtout. Je tombe, je chute. Je tente de me raccrocher à quelque chose, mais mes bras ne font que brasser de l'air. Je panique. Je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai peur. Interminable chute, elle semble durer des heures. Pendant ce temps je crie, je hurle ma terreur, ma peur, incapable d'empêcher cette chute, et surtout l'atterrissage.**

**POV Legolas**

**La victoire a un goût amer. Oui nous avons gagné sur le mal, sur le Mordor, sur Sauron. Mais à quel prix.**

**Combien d'hommes valeureux et braves avons-nous perdus dans cette guerre. Combien de mort douloureuse à nos cœur a-t-il eu, tel que le Roi Theodren, ou de blessés aux portes de la mort comme le jeune Merry ou la belle Eowyn.**

**Haldir et moi, nous, nous avons perdus une part de nous même. **

**Serenna…**

**Eomer, nouveau Roi du Rohan, nous a conté ces dernières paroles, ce qui nous rend encore plus coupable à nos yeux envers elle. J'aurais du être plus rapide. Hâter un peut plus Gimli et Aragorn. Non, au lieu de ça j'ai laissé le nain me raconter l'histoire de la montagne. J'aurais du presser Aragorn à négocier plus vite avec le Roi de morts. **

**Haldir, lui s'en veux. Il n'a pas respecté sa promesse. Il n'a pas su la protéger. La protéger des autres oui, mais pas d'elle-même. Il dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas fait attention, pas assez attentif…La culpabilité nous ronge tout les deux.**

**Beaucoup d'hommes lui doivent la vie sauve, grâce à son intervention. Certains Orcs allaient les tuer lorsque un éclair les frappa. Comment lui en vouloir alors qu'elle sauvé tellement de vie.**

**La culpabilité me ronge, le désespoir et la douleur de sa perte aussi…Mais même, en combattant devant la porte noire, la mort n'a pas voulu de moi, ni d'Haldir. Peut-être est ce cela notre châtiment, condamné à vivre avec le poids de notre échecs et de nos regrets. A errer sans but, durant des milliers d'années, à revoir à chaque instant son visage, sa voix, son parfum dans l'air.**

**Tout ce qui reste de la communauté, ainsi que Haldir, Eomer, Eowyn et Faramir est rassemblé dans la salle du trône. Aragorn souhaite s'entretenir avec nous sur les modalités de son couronnement. Je suis bien heureux de voir, Frodon et Sam en si bonne santé, surtout après ce qu'ils ont vécus.**

**Soudain un vent violent s'engouffre dans la salle. Tourbillonnant sur lui-même tel une mini tornade, il fait environ 2 mètres de diamètre, opaque, impossible de voir à travers. Il est si puissant que nous sommes obligés de nous accrocher à quelque chose pour éviter de nous envoler.**

**Puis il disparaît comme il est venu, laissant derrière lui, un sublime corps enveloppé d'un drap.**

…**Serenna….**

**Allongée sur le dos, sur le sol glacé de la salle, les cheveux étalés, elle demeure immobile. Tous sont stupéfait et abasourdit de la voir ici.**

**Et moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai peur d'y croire. J'ai peur de croire qu'elle soit en vie. Peur de croire qu'elle est revenue à nos côtés. **

**Elle est si pâle…si morte. Mais les mouvements de sa poitrine montrent clairement qu'elle est en vie. L'excitation me gagne. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et de bonheur. ….Elle est en vie.**

**Je me précipite à ces côtés. Haldir m'a rapidement imité. Lui aussi, à du mal à y croire. Pourtant ces yeux pétillent de joie et un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage.**

**Je vais pour caresser ces cheveux, lorsqu'elle ouvre brusquement les yeux. Son corps s'arque et prend une grande bouffée d'air, tel un noyé revenu des abysses. S'assoie, ses yeux regardent frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle est en pleine panique. Tremblante de partout, elle se recule pour s'éloigner le plus possible de nous. Elle ne semble pas nous reconnaître, ni savoir où elle est. L'effroi et la peur se lit dans ses yeux. Elle s'agglutine au pied d'une colonne et se met en boule.**

**Je me sens impuissant face à sa détresse. Dès que nous nous approchons, elle se crispe et panique encore plus. Haldir semble autant démunie que moi. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même.**

**Il tente une approche différente. Sans avancer vers elle, il s'assoit par terre.**

**- Serenna ? Es ce que tu m'entends ? Demande t'il d'une voix très douce.**

**Elle lève la tête et regarde autour d'elle affolée à la recherche de la personne qu'il lui à parler.**

**- Serenna es ce que tu sais qui nous sommes ? continu t'il.**

**Elle hoche la tête en signe affirmation.**

**- Sais tu où tu es ? Repris je en me mettant dans la même position que mon compagnon.**

**Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.**

**- A Minas Tirith. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?**

**Elle ferme les yeux, se crispe. Des larmes muettes dévalent ses joues pâles.**

**- Serenna ? Rappelle Haldir tout aussi inquiet que moi.**

**- Mal…Brûle…Flammes…Si mal…. Dit elle à voix basse, enroués par les sanglots qu'elle retient.**

**- Te souvient tu comment tu a survécue ? Demandais je plein de tendresse**

**Elle semble rechercher dans sa mémoire. Elle replonge dans ses souvenir mais reprend dans une nouvelle crise d'hystérie et dit ce qui lui passe par la tête.**

**- Valinor…Varla…Récompense….Sacrifice…Choix….Rester….repartir….Paix ….Douleur….Attente….éternelle….Chute…sans fin….Elle chuchote et se balance d'avant en arrière, complètement enfermé dans son monde.**

**Un éclair bleu la touche et elle sombre dans un sommeil artificiel. Srius s'approche, baguette en main.**

**- Elle va dormir jusqu'à demain. Es possible ? Valinor ? Gandalf ? Demande Sirius qui connait nos croyances.**

**- Avec la magie, tout est possible.**

**Nous nous couchons cette là, la tête pleine de questions. Mais moi comme Haldir tout ce que je vois, c'est que la femme que j'aime est en vie et qu'elle parmi nous.**

**Je me réveille comme je peux. Comme d'habitude, la lumière m'éclate les yeux et mes paupières sont collées. Je grogne pour la forme. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je suis dans une chambre. Belle et lumineuse, elle est décorée avec beaucoup de simplicité et de sophistication. Je me lève mais mes jambes ne me supporte pas et m'étale de tout mon long sur le parquet de la chambre.**

**Seconde tentative. Réussit avec succès, j'avance lentement, les jambes flageolantes, vers se qui sert de salle de bain. Je ne souvient pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé.**

**Quelques flashs reviennent à moi. Certain visage, Legolas, Haldir.**

**Ou quelque phrase. **

**Après plus d'une heure, je parviens avec grande difficulté à me laver et à m'habiller d'une des robes présentes dans la penderie de la chambre. C'est une robe simple, à col bateau, les manches envasées, de couleur verte tendre.**

**Je m'assoie sur mon lit pour reprendre un peu de force. **

**Pendant ce temps mes oreilles me grattent….**

**Mes oreilles me démangent…**

**Mes oreilles m'irritent…**

**Mes oreilles…piquent….**

**Mes oreilles se déchirent en leurs pointes…**

**Mes oreilles saignent…**

**Et moi je hurle dès l'instant où je sens ma peau se déchirer.**

**Ca fait un mal de chien….je hurle un bon coup….**

**Et la cavalerie arrive. **

**Sirius, Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn…enfin bref, tout le monde défonce la porte et me trouve recroqueviller sur mon lit, me tenant les oreilles.**

**- Serenna ! Crie Legolas. Sa voix est chargée de peur.**

**Mais je ne l'écoute pas. A travers le sang, je le sens, mes oreilles ont changés.**

**Elles sont…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! ELLES SONT POINTUES !!**

**Panique à bord !! Je suis une elfe !**

**- Leg !! Leg… ! Je suis …, je suis….une elfe ??**

**Haldir comme Légolas me regardent ahuris, stupéfaits….**

**- Une autre récompense de Varla…mon enfant. Propose Gandalf.**

**- Mais…mais…**

**Haldir me saute dessus et m'embrasse avec ferveur et passion. Je retrouve la chaleur de ses lèvres et son ardeur. Je sens sa frustration et sa peur à travers son baiser.**

**Legolas lui dépose une myriade de baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse, sur mes lèvres et mon cou une fois qu'Haldir m'eusse libérée. Je peux aisément capter leurs émotions. Peur, bonheur, amour…**

**Après nos retrouvailles assez érotiques, sous les regards gênés de nos amis, Aragorn se permet de poser la question que tout le monde se pose.**

**- Serenna comment avez-vous survécu ?**

**Je soupire et replonge dans mes souvenirs. Et je leurs raconte mon histoire. Lorsque je termine, tout le monde semble heureux de voir que j'ai choisis la terre du milieu. **

**- Mais jamais plus je n'irais en Valinor. Dit je en regardant mes amants. Je ne pourrais pas vous suivre lorsque vous quitterez la terre du milieu. Je demeurerai ici. **

**- Jamais nous ne partirons. On t'a perdus une fois, pas deux. Répondit Haldir avec ferveur.**

**- Nous verrons cela le temps venu. Ne jamais dire jamais. dis je avec philosophie**

**Puis tout le monde nous laisse. Je m'allonge et les invite à me rejoindre. Non pas pour faire l'amour mais pour apprécier la chaleur de leurs corps, savourer le fait d'être dans leur bras fort et puissant. Lentement, je laisse libre court à mes émotions, et rapidement les larmes submergent mes yeux et les larmes coulent en abondance sur mes joues rouges.**

**Plus ils me serrent dans leurs bras pour me réconforter, plus mes sanglots redoublent. Je suis morte, je suis encore en vie, je pleure la peur que j'ai eue. Je pleure la joie et le soulagement d'être de retour auprès d'eux. Je pleure le bonheur d'être une elfe, car cela signifie que je vais vivre auprès d'eux longtemps. Je pleure de les avoir fait peur de la avoir fait pleurer. **

**- Pardonnez moi. Sanglotais-je dans le creux de leurs épaules. Pardonnez moi.**

**- De quoi, ma belle ? Me demande La voix grave d'Haldir.**

**- D'avoir causé tout ce malheur. De votre détresse….Mourir…ce sacrifice…**

**- Non, nous n'avons rien à te pardonner. Annonce Legolas d'une voix claire et douce. Ton sacrifice a sauvé de nombreuses vies. Nous ne t'en avons jamais voulus, c'est plus contre nous que nous étions en colère. J'aurais du être plus rapide, revenir avant.**

**- Et moi j'aurais due mieux te protéger. Protégé des autres mais pas de toi-même.**

**- Pardon. Suppliais je**

**- Non. Redit il plus fermement. Par contre promet nous une chose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne recommence jamais. **

**- Promis. Promis. Je vous aime tant.**

**J'embrasse tendrement les lèvres de Legolas pendant que les lèvres brûlantes d'Haldir qui butinent mon cou. La chaleur de nos corps augmente et rapidement les tuniques des deux blonds tombent par terre.**

**Je peux à nouveaux profiter de leur peau douce et chaude. Embrasser leurs torse imberbe et immaculés. Leurs souffles se font de plus en plus difficiles. Mes mains carressent autant de zones erogènes que possible, les faisant laguir de désir. Mais eux non plus ne sont pas en reste. Les lèvres chaudes de Legolas posaient sur les miennes m'entraînent dans un baiser fièvreux et passionné. Haldir délaisse mon cou pour se consacrer à tiraniser l'un de mes tétons durcit par le désir qui me vrille les reins pendant que son autre main fouille sans vergorgne mon intimité dajà prêtre à les recevoir. Ils m'ont déshabillée sans que je m'en rendre compte et suis nue sous eux, subissant leur leurs assauts qui me font perdre la tête. Je gémis sans retenue, et eux non plus, laissant libre court à leur plaisir. Une explosion de sensations violentes et indescriptibles se propagent en moi lorsque Haldir me pénétre d'un coup de reins sec et puissant. Mon cri de douleur et de plaisir s'étouffle dans ma bouche pleine, par la verge de Legolas fièrement tendue. Je le vois se perdre dans le plaisir alors que mes va et viens suivent les coups de buttoir puissant d'Haldir. Il tente de garder le contrôle du mieux qu'il peux. Je sens Haldir se tendre derrière moi, se repend en moi en un râle puissant. Sans attendre, Legolas se redresse, m'arrache à lui , et me fait m'assoir sur lui, m'empalant avec violence et désir. Ses assauts sont puissants et frénétique, je sens l'orgasme monter en moi. Il me fauche avec brutalité quelque minute plus tard quand Haldir décide de venir poser ses mains sur moi, en plus de celles de Leg. Mon cri de jouisance, signe de ma libération, se meurt sur les lèvres d'Haldir, alors que Leg jouit en moi, en un grognement béstial.**

**Après nous avoir nettoyés d'un mouvement de la main, nous nous endormons une fois de plus dans un enchevétrement de bras et de jambes.**

**Le couronnement d'Aragorn arrive enfin. Toute la cité, plus tous les fiers guerriers qui ont combattus les forces du mal, sont rassemblés, sur la place, devant l'arbre blanc entièrement en fleur blanche et rose. Une salve d'applaudissement s'élève dans les airs, lorsque Gandalf pose enfin la couronne sur la tête de l'hériter d'Isildur. Entourée entre les deux elfes de ma vie, Je porte une robe fine et légère de confection elfique. Jaune pâle, des dorures sur les manches et le bas, des perles de dorés ornent avec élégance mon bustier. **

**Ma renaissance m'a accordé un autre cadeau, la beauté du corps. Les traces du passé furent effacées, les immondes cicatrices qui se trouvaient dans mon dos ont disparut. Ce qui me permet de montrer mon dos sans craindre le regard des autres. Nous apportons notre respect au nouveau roi. **

**- Merci, Serenna. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous. **

**- Des bêtises probablement.**

**- Probablement. Dit il avec un large sourire.**

**Sourire qui se fige. Son regard fixe quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Son visage ahuri montre clairement qu'il ne croit pas en sa vision. Je me décale pour le laisser passé et me retourne. Je reconnais facilement la personne qui donne un sourire niais sur le visage du couronné. **

**Brune, les cheveux ondulés jusqu'au reins, un diadème de perle orne son front, elle porte avec grâce et élégance, une magnifique robe verte pâle perlés. Arwen apparaît devant l'homme qu'elle à choisit avec un lare sourire. Elle rayonne de bonheur. Derrière elle, le seigneur Elrond, le regard émus de voir son enfant si heureuse et partir dans les bras du Roi. Après avoir embrassé son Roi comme jamais, elle tourne vers moi. Et se jette dans mes bras.**

**- Serenna ! Tu m'as manqué. Mais …mais … ? Tu es une elfe !!**

**La magie peut parfois nous jouer de drôle de tour. Expliquais-je pleine de mystère. Mais toi aussi Arwen, tu m'as manqué mon amie.**

**La soirée fut si belle…si insouciante …chacun exprimé sa joie de vivre. **

**Un mois plus tard, Arwen et Aragorn s'unir, entourés de leur amis…moi en demoiselle d'honneur. **

**C'est le soir du coronnement que Faramir eu le courage de demander la main d'Eowyn à Eomer. Le pauvre était dans un état de stress incroyable…**

**Mais quelque chose me dit que Sirius ne soit pas étranger à la bénédiction du Roi du Rohan.**

**Deux mois plus tard, nous accompagnons Theodren dans sa dernière demeure. **

**Les jeunes tourtereaux en profitèrent pour se marier sur les terres de la jeune femme avant de partir s'installer en Itilien. **

**Moi, deux semaines après le mariage d'Arwen, je suis tombé malade. Chaque matin, j'étais sujette à des nausées qui duraient une bonne partie de la matinée.**

**C'est Gandalf qui me donna la solution, lorsque ce vieux barbu me dit que j'irai mieux dans 9 mois. Là je l'ai regardé, et lui ai sauté dessus en éclatant de rire. Lui demandant le secret.**

**Mais le plus drôle fut quand je l'ai annoncé aux pères. Le quels es ce ? Je m'en fiche complètement. Pour moi, il n'y a aucune différence.**

**Je leur ai dit au cours d'un repas.**

**Fllash back **

**Je papote tranquillou avec Arwen et Eowyn. Enfin se sont des messes basses. Tout le monde nous regarde. Et je sais que tous ont peur de nous avoir réuni. Elles m'apportent une innocence, une adolescence, une insouciance, une joie de vivre que je n'avais jamais connue. **

**- Au faites, Haldir, Legolas ? Dit je d'un seul coup. **

**L'un lève le nez de son assiette, l'autre de son verre qu'il sirote.**

**- Je suis enceinte, vous allez être père. Balançais-je comme si de rien n'était et repart dans ma conversation avec Arwen, morte de rire.**

**L'un s'étouffe avec ses petits-bois, l'autre recrache son vin. Merry et Pippin, hurlent leurs joies, Gimli et Aragorn félicitent les futur pères, toujours pas remis de la nouvelle. Faramir, Eomer, Sirius et Gandalf éclatent de rire. Mes deux elfes me regardent incrédule, totalement assommé. Puis se reprennent, font le tour de la table et me prennent dans leur bras. Puis tombent à mes pieds et regardent mon ventre avec admiration.**

**Chacun y va de son compliment et des ses vœux, et la soirée se déroule tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Fin Flash back **

**Trois mois plus tard, après un accord qui très dur à obtenir, du père de Légolas, Thranduil, surtout, nous nous sommes marié une première fois en Lorien, puis deux mois plus tard au royaume Sylvestre. **

**Eomer et Sirius avaient adoptés un petit garçon. La mère morte en couche et le père inconnu, ils le nommèrent Remus. Un petit blond comme Eomer aux yeux bleus comme Sirius.**

**Tous nos amis furent réunis en matin ensoleillé pour la naissance. Haldir et Legolas tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage. Arwen et Eowyn m'aidèrent pendant que la sage-femme elfe me demandait de pousser. Les autres hommes regardaient les deux futurs pères se ronger les ongles du au stress et à l'attente. Ils rirent tous à gorges déployées quand à cause de la douleur, je me suis mise à hurler des insultes contre eux et leur dire qu'ils ne me toucheront plus jamais. **

**Mais j'ai vite oublié quand mon petit prince est né. Terendul ( Grand ténèbreux ), rapidement suivi de sa sœur, Elemmire ( étoile joyaux ). Aussi blonde que son frère est brun, ses pupilles noires profondes contraste avec les bleu grise de frère. Ils possèdent tous les deux un teint pâle, une peau de bébé à croquer. Je regarde Haldir et Legolas baver d'admiration devant leurs enfants. **

**Je regarde attendrie Haldir porter Terendul, peu sûr de lui, ayant peur de la casser la regarder comme si elle était un joyaux brillant de mille feux. Legolas faire des grimaces plus ridicules les unes que les autres à Elemmire. **

**Le bonheur et la sérénité que j'éprouve en ce moment me confirme dans mon choix et me fait dire que les prochaines années seront faîtes de petites joies et de petit bonheur.**

**Les aventures qui nous vivront ne me font plus peur**

**Fin**


End file.
